I'll always be here, I always have
by bluebaby3296
Summary: What happens when two people who never got along suddenly come together...because of a tragedy? Martin and Sandy pairing. Rated M for rape, sexual content, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- We do not own 7th heaven. The only things we do own are the ideas and the two characters Jason and Maggie. This story is co- written by me and my very good friend 7thHeaven704. We hope you enjoy our story. And remember if you do like it, please review. Because the more reviews we get, the more we update…

Sandy is a junior in college and Martin is a freshman. Both of them were not friends, but being as there friends were friends they always saw each other. If it was up to them, they'd kill each other, that's how badly they clashed.

On her way to class with her friend Maggie, Sandy saw Martin and Jason coming toward them. _Oh great…here comes Mr. Wonderful._ Sandy thought to herself sarcastically. She couldn't go one day without having to see him.

Martin was walking with his friend Jason when he spotted Maggie and Sandy heading his way. He hated Sandy with such a passion. But he had to tolerate her; after all, they did have the same friends. _I hope she doesn't start today. I'm not in the mood to put up with her. _Martin prayed to himself as they approached the girls.

"Hi." Martin said.

"Yeah…hi." Sandy replied in a snotty tone.

"Sandy be nice. So Jason, is Amy still having that party?" Maggie asked. Amy always threw the best parties.

"As far as I know…" Jason answered.

"Great...so Martin how's baseball?" Maggie asked. She loved baseball, it was her favorite sport.

Sandy rolled her eyes at Maggie's question. She wanted to go, but no… Maggie had to stop and talk to Martin about baseball. Maggie new they didn't get along, and yet, she still kept talking to him knowing Sandy was getting annoyed.

"Umm...okay I guess..." Martin answered. Jason nudged Martin's arm so he'd be nice to Sandy.

Maggie looks at Sandy like _'come on'_. Turning back to Martin she asked, "Are you going to Amy's party, Martin? You have to go. You're not going to make me drag you to another party, are you?" Maggie asked laughing.

"Oh, please stop. You're making me gag." Sandy begged. _God, where is the nearest toilet, I think I'm gonna hurl. _Sandy thought to herself.

Jason gives Sandy the eye like be nice, and gives the same look to Martin. He hated that every time they were around each other they would be so rude and annoying.

"Umm...maybe." Martin replied and thought, _Ugh...if Sandy's going, then NO_.

"I don't think I wanna go" Sandy said after a minute. She didn't want to go to a party if Martin was going, because he would just ruin her fun.

"Please stop you two...jeez. We're all friends, so put up with each other. Martin, you're going to the party...Sandy, you are to." Maggie demanded. She was getting fed up with all their bullshit.

Martin rolled his eyes and Jason slapped his arm. "Owww...fine." Martin replied. By this point he went along with anything because he didn't want to get slapped again. She wasn't worth getting slapped for.

Jason's little action caused Sandy to laugh. Watching Martin getting slapped was so entertaining. "So, when is the party?" Sandy asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"Tonight at eight…ok we better go...see you later!" Maggie answered as she and Sandy walked away.

Martin turned to Jason and said, "You know, I really don't like her."

Jason shook his head. "Oh well. I don't see why...she's smart, kind, and beautiful. You're just going to have to deal." Jason ordered. He was getting tired of Martin's whining.

As Sandy and Maggie walked to class, Sandy turned to Maggie and said, "Ugh! Could he be more annoying?"

"Oh, shut up Sandy." Maggie groaned in frustration.

**Later at the Party**

Martin and Jason had been at the party for 20 minutes. The music was loud; people were dancing and having a good time, except Martin. He wasn't really into parties. All he wanted to do was leave before Sandy came. _Oh p__lease don't let her come…please,_Martin hoped to himself.

Jason just shook his head and sighed. All he wanted to do was go to a party and enjoy himself, not have to worry that Martin and Sandy would cause a scene.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." Martin whined to Jason as they walked around the party.

"Shut up…ok, please, just shut up." Jason snapped throwing his hands up in the air, very agitated.

Martin couldn't believe Jason's outburst. Jason knew that he didn't like Sandy, but nooo, he had to be dragged to a party that he didn't want to go to, and hangout with someone he deeply despised.

Sandy had arrived at the party wearing a short, black, mid- thigh length skirt and a white tank top with a pink, short sweater over it. Maggie was right behind her wearing a jean Abercrombie skirt and a green Hollister shirt.

"I hope he didn't come." Sandy whined to Maggie.

"Yeah, he did" Maggie said enthusiastically.

Martin was wearing a button down Abercrombie top and ripped jeans. "I hope she didn't show up"

"Dude..." Jason started and he pointed across the room "She's right there..."

Maggie and Sandy walked over to where the boys were. "Hey! This party is great!" Maggie ranted.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun" Sandy said sarcastically. She wasn't having fun at all.

"Yup." Martin said but thought, _until I realized you were here_.

"Great." Jason replied. _This is going to be a fun night._He thought to himself.

_I hate him I hate him_. _Why did he have to come…why did I bother to come. I'm going to regret coming later. _Sandy thought to herself.

Looking around the room, Maggie noticed everyone was dancing, so she decided she was gonna go join in. "Let's dance…this is a party so come on." Maggie suggested.

"Sure." Jason said. _Anything is better __than__ standing here with these two. _He thought to himself as he grabbed Maggie's hand and went to go dance.

"Um...I think I'll sit this out one out." Martin announced. _Ewww I can't be near her, let alone dance with her_. Martin thought.

Sandy rolled her eyes at Martin. He was such a loser, not wanting to go dance and enjoy himself. Could he be anymore pathetic? She often wondered why Jason and everyone else wanted to hangout with him.

"Ok you sit out, but I am dancing." Sandy informed.

_Like I really care what you do._ Martin thought. Everything he did she had a problem with, and it bothered him.

"It's not my fault you can't dance." Sandy started. Pushing his buttons was fun, especially since she knew which buttons to push and how to push them.

"I can dance." Martin confirmed. _Just not with you_…_EWWW_. He thought nearly making himself gag.

"Yeah…right! That's why every time I see you at party you're sitting out...loser" Sandy said and left. He just shook his head and decided to get up and get a drink. Why did his friends like her...she was so...just...UGH!

Martin headed to the punch bowl and got himself a big cup and filled it. He wanted to leave but that would be doing exactly what she wanted him to do. And he wasn't giving her the satisfactory that she won.

About two hours later, Sandy was sitting down by Maggie on the couch rubbing her foot.

"Ugh…my feet are killing me." Sandy moaned. Dancing in high heels was not the smartest thing to do.

"Ha-ha." Maggie laughed "I'm having a great time. What about you Martin?" Maggie asked turning her head to face him.

Staring off into space, Martin didn't really pay attention to what she said and answered her quickly, "Oh yea great."

Jason gave him the evil eye. They had gone two whole hours without anything from either of them and now WW3 was about to start.

"Aww...what's the matter. Just because you don't know how dance, doesn't mean you can't enjoy the party." Sandy teased.

"Sandy, stop." Maggie reprimanded. Sandy always started with him, and it wasn't right.

Rolling his eyes at her, Martin just let it go. "Sure...whatever..." Martin let it go, but he had a comeback for her. "At least I'm not a slut." Martin shot back.

"MARTIN!" Jason yelled. _He went __too__ far this time…__too__ far. _Jason thought.

That got her so mad, but she didn't want him to know it upset her. "I am not. I've only been with three guys, two of which I dated. Ok so despite rumors, I am a nice girl, but you wouldn't know that because you act like a jerk most of the time." Sandy acknowledged.

"Good job Martin. Are you happy now? You made her cry." Jason said and went after her.

"Whatever." Martin blew it off. He felt kind of bad, but he just stayed at the party.

Sandy walked outside and sat on the porch. She hated that he called her that because it wasn't true. But she wasn't gonna cry, she was gonna get even. With that, she ran inside, grabbed a cup of whatever, went over by Martin, and dumped it on him. Watching the liquid run all down his face and shirt, she laughed covering her mouth with her hand.

Martin didn't know what hit him. One minute he was talking and the next thing he knew, a cold cup of God knows what was being dumped all over him. His jaw dropped and he just looked at her with such a pissed of face that anyone who saw him would think he was about to beat the shit out of someone.

"You bitch." Martin yelled furiously and stormed out of the party.

Jason, whose mouth just dropped, stood there in utter silence for about a minute before opening his mouth, "Oh my God." He was totally shocked.

Maggie, who was standing next to Sandy, started cracking up. Quickly covering her mouth trying to hold back her laugh, she walked into the other room. She couldn't believe Sandy actually did that.

Getting exactly what she wanted, Sandy decided to leave the party and go back to her dorm. She left with a satisfied look on her face.

**The next day**

Martin was furious at Sandy. She had the nerve to dump a cup of God knows what on his head and his $60 Abercrombie shirt. That totally pissed him off. Not to mention the fact that he had only worn the shirt once before and now it was ruined.

As Sandy walked to her class, Martins words echoed through her mind, _at least I'm not a slut. _That was all she could think about. Though it wasn't true, it still hurt her a lot that he would call her something so vicious and hurtful.

On the other side of the sidewalk heading to class was Martin. He did feel bad about what he called her, but she deserved it.

Unfortunately, Maggie wasn't with her, so she was walking alone. And just her luck, who was walking the same way she was…Martin. _Could my day get any worse? _Sandy asked herself.

After Martin's little outburst at party, Jason was mortified. He was so mad that he needed a day to cool off before he spoke with Martin. So now, Martin was alone and about to have a run in with Sandy.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Sandy just kept walking, hoping Martin wouldn't notice her.

Martin did the same, but got so caught up in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into her, knocking her books to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Sandy sneered.

Martin ignored her comment, not wanting to start a fight in the middle of the campus.

"Jeez are you that blind?" Sandy asked as she bent down to grab her books that he knocked out of her hand.

"I was thinking and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Martin replied as he bent down grabbing the book that landed next to his foot.

"Thanks." Sandy said sincerely.

After their little incident, the two walked to their classes and went the rest of the day not seeing one another.

**Two weeks later**

All the friends were gathered at a friend's house chilling and relaxing.

But not everyone was happy. Martin was annoyed that he was hanging out with Sandy yet again. _This is getting really annoying. I can't stand that we've been hanging with Sandy so much. They know we don't get along, yet, we still hang out with her. _Martin thought to himself and sighed.

Trying not to acknowledge he was there, Sandy just talked to her other friends and didn't look in his direction once.

For the rest of the party, both Martin and Sandy ignored each other. Neither of them wanted to ruin anyone else's night. After the party, Martin went home and went straight to bed.

Sandy was also on her way home when she saw Adam. She had met him a couple of times before at parties and thought he was nice.

"Hey Adam...I'm not in mood for hanging out." Sandy said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Just then Adam grabbed her and pulled her into a room locking the door behind him. Sandy was getting really nervous by his actions. She didn't know what he was going to do or why. All she knew was she had to get out of the room…and fast.

"Adam what are you doing?" Sandy asked frightfully as he walked closer.

"Shut up. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. I know what you want and I'm here to give it to you, you stupid whore." Adam snickered.

Pushing her against the wall, Adam began kissing her hard and rough. Sandy's hands immediately went to his chest to push him off. But Adam was a lot stronger than she was.

"Adam...please…no. Let me go please…stop you're hurting me." Sandy cried. _Oh God please no…_Sandy prayed.

But Adam didn't listen; instead he shoved her up against the wall hard and began ripping off her shirt. Sandy screamed, kicked and begged him, but he wouldn't stop.

"No...Now stop." Sandy didn't stop; she kept screaming, making him really angry. "I said stop, you stupid fucking bitch." Adam yelled as he raised his hand and back slapped her across the face, and undid her pants.

Unzipping his jeans, he threw her to the floor, got on top of her, and held her hands so she couldn't scratch at him. He was laughing and repeating to her how she wanted it. "Oh come on, baby. You know you want me inside of you. Every guy on campus has had a turn. Now let me have mine." Adam sneered as her forced her legs open.

"NOO...I DON'T...PLEASE...ADAM...PLEASE..." Sandy begged him. Why wasn't he stopping? Didn't he hear her scream no repeatedly?

He loved hearing her whimper like a little animal. "Oh yea…that's right. Moan my name you dumb bitch. You want it, you know you do." Adam scolded.

But Sandy didn't want it, she wanted so bad for someone to come and save her.

"Owww...stop..." Sandy begged pleaded with him. "Somebody help me…." Sandy screamed. But no help came.

He entered her hard...hard enough to make her bleed. Sandy cried and screamed but he wouldn't stop. Adam tore her in two that that night. That night Sandy was broken, her soul was destroyed; she would never be the same again. Adam just left her there after he was finished with her. Her clothes were ripped off and some of them torn. Sandy's body was shaking with terror and pain as she slowly tried to move. The inside of her thighs were bruised as well as her ribs, her arms and her heart.

The pain that shot throughout Sandy's body was unimaginable. She walked home crying, trembling, and repeating no over and over in her mind. Every time she heard something, she jumped thinking it was Adam coming for her.

Once inside her dorm, Sandy threw her clothes onto the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower. She turned the water to hot and began scrubbing away at her body to wash away the dirtiness that she felt. But she knew nothing would make that feeling go away. Soap suds filled the shower as she kept washing her bruised, broken, trembling body. Almost making her skin raw Sandy dropped her rag, slid down to the bottom of the tub and cried, hoping that the pain and the images would go away.

AN: hi we just wanna ask you guys…if you take the time to read this please review…it's just if you can take the time to read you can review and tell us what you think…we love reviews whether they are good or bad…but please don't come and read it and then not review…sorry if this is mean but we'd like it if you could please review…like we do for your stories…


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Upon entering the library, Martin looked around to see Sandy sitting at a nearby table. _Oh boy this is going to be fun. _Martin mumbled to himself.

Sandy was sitting in a chair trembling, crying, and constantly looking over her shoulder. She was worried Adam would come back for her. All she did was stare off into space with her legs tightening. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she tried her best to hold them back. Sandy couldn't stop thinking about what Adam did to her. How much he hurt her or that evil face laughing at her while she screamed in pain. _Why did this happen to me…why God why._ Sandy wondered to herself.

Jason had told Martin that he had to get along with Sandy for everyone's sake. Yeah, right. _But I'll try; I mean how hard __can it be__ to study._ Martin thought as he walked up to her.

When Sandy looked up to see Martin coming toward her, she moved her chair over not wanting to be close to him. The images of last night replayed in her mind like a broken record. The tears were forming, but she couldn't let anyone know what had happened.

Martin noticed how she was staring into space, not blinking, not even once, and shaking a little.

"Hey…what's going on?" Martin asked curiously, trying not to sound like he cared too much.

Leaning her head on her arms, she let one tear slide down her already tear stained cheeks.

Her legs began to tighten and her body trembled. So many thoughts ran through her mind, _what if he tried again? What if next time he kills me? _Her breathing became heavy as she imagined hearing that sinister laugh of his again, or seeing that evil grin on his face. His eyes full of hate staring into her fear-filled ones. She couldn't take this. Why did he choose her out of all the other girls on campus to be his victim? _W__hat did I do different tha__n the rest? _She asked herself silently.

"Go away." Sandy whispered, trying to hide the fear and pain in her voice.

Martin could tell something was wrong with her. The way she was acting, it wasn't like her, and he was getting concerned. "What's wrong?" Martin questioned.

_Why does he care what happened to me, we hate each other. God, why won't he leave me alone? _Sandy wondered.

In a sarcastic tone Sandy said, "Nothing...I guess I got what I deserved, huh Martin." And with that she got up and walked away.

He sat there for a moment with this bewildered expression on his face. Quickly getting up from his chair, Martin followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "What happened?" Martin asked again. (Little did he know what was about to happen.)

As soon as Martin grabbed her, even more images of Adam raping her flooded her mind. The pain, the agony, everything came rushing back to her causing her to jump and scream, "NOO! Let me go!" She broke free and she ran as fast as she could.

Now Martin was really confounded. _What is going on with her? _Martin wondered.

Chasing her outside to get an explanation, Martin called after her, "Sandy! What's wrong with you! Why are you acting like this?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Sandy shouted. Grabbing her keys she began to walk faster to get away from him.

But he didn't listen to her; instead he walked faster calling out to her, "Sandy."

Due to the tears her in eyes, Sandy's vision became blurry and she was unable to see where she was going. She quickly stopped and dried her eyes. "Please...please just leave me alone." Sandy begged. Her voice began cracking from yelling so much.

Finally catching up to her, Martin turned her around to see that she was crying. "Sandy, what's going on?" Martin interrogated.

Her body was shaking as she pulled away. Sandy looked at him, her eyes begging him to stop. She walked away and went to her dorm. Upon reaching her door, Sandy's hands began to quiver so bad that she began fumbling with the keys and dropped them. Grunting in frustration, she stamped her foot on the floor and bent down to grab her keys. "God dammit." Sandy cursed softly into the hall.

Martin was getting tired of this cat and mouse game that she was playing. Seeing her like this made him worried. Martin may not like her, but seeing someone hurting bothered him, especially when it was a girl. Finally he got up to her place to see that she was outside crying.

"Sandy I'm sorry I was mean to you, but please tell me what's going on." Martin asked in a concerned tone.

Sandy's body was shaking uncontrollably as she got her key into the lock. Her breathing became slower, like she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Come on. You're shaking so much you can't even open your door. Just tell me what's going on." Martin kept hassling her about it.

Something trigged her off that she just snapped, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE."

She began hyperventilating as he kept questioning her. When she finally got her door unlocked, Sandy's legs tightened and trembled so much that her legs buckled, causing her to slide down the wall and burst into tears.

Martin sat down next to her and asked her softly, "What's wrong? Please tell me."

Instead of answering him, Sandy stood up and walked inside. All she wanted was to be left alone. "Just leave me alone." Sandy mumbled. _Why won't he give up? What is he trying to prove? _Sandy wondered.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. You don't just collapse in the middle of the hallway over nothing. I know something's wrong. Please let me know what it is." Martin was getting aggravated.

"I SAID NO...OK I SAID NO OVER AND OVER!" Sandy shouted. Was she talking about Martin? Or was she talking about Adam?

Breaking down, Sandy fell to her knees and let her tears fall from her red, puffy, tired eyes.

Martin, who was standing next to her, was in complete awe at the sight in front of him. This was the first time he had ever seen someone like this, so miserable and heartbroken, it scared him. He looked at her and asked, "What are you talking about." Her statement confused him greatly. _What does she mean by that?_ Martin wondered to himself.

"Please, Martin. Leave, ok?" Sandy asked as she stood up from her sitting position and walked inside.

Martin followed her inside in hopes of finding out what was going on with her and to see if he could help. When he entered the room, he noticed she had a small, blue couch in the middle of the room next to her small kitchen. In the back of her nice sized dorm there was a bathroom and her bedroom.

Sitting on the couch, lost in her thoughts, Sandy never noticed that Martin had followed her inside. Sandy wrapped her arms around her very tightly closed legs and cried. She felt dirty. Her skin was crawling as she remembered his touch. His cold, sweaty flesh against hers, violating her, taking away her soul. The areas where she had scrubbed herself were still red and almost raw from how hard she scrubbed. She tried ridding her body of the dirtiness she felt in her soul. But it didn't work; it just made her skin sting even more.

Not wanting to scare her or make her flip out again, Martin entered her dorm slowly and walked over to her. Turning his body to face her, Martin asked, "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong."

_How do you tell someone that you're broken inside?__How can anyone f__ee__l the pain I'm feeling, to the extent I'm feeling it. _"I said no over and over and over." Sandy repeated. It was like her mantra, she just kept saying it over and over. It seemed like that was all she could seem to get out of her mouth, even if she tried to say something else.

When Martin put his hand on Sandy's leg, it caused her to jump back in pain because of the bruises Adam had left her with. Her reaction to his touch caused him to get more worried. "Sandy what happened to you?" Martin questioned.

Sandy felt her body tense up, like she was having a panic attack. The fact that she was paranoid about anyone touching her didn't help. All because Adam tore her in half, scarred her, and killed her soul. "Please leave… and don't… ever touch me. God I need another shower." Sandy stuttered a bit.

Now he was really freaked. _Why does she keep moving away? And why is she repeating no over and over. _Martin asked himself.

"Sandy...I won't leave until you tell me what happened. And I won't ever touch you without your permission." Martin stated.

"No guy will...I'm dirty." She paused and whispered. "I was raped."

Martin just froze, like he went deaf all of a sudden and didn't hear her. _Did I hear her right? Did she just say she was raped? That's why she jumps__ when I get close to her_Martin thought to himself.

"Oh my God, Sandy." Martin babbled. He may not have gotten along with her, but it was scary knowing that someone he knew went through something so horrible.

"You probably think I got what I deserved." Sandy cried.

He wanted to hug her, but was afraid he'd scare her. "Sandy, I would never...You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry...who did this to you..?" Martin inquired.

She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. "Please leave… I've said too much already. Just go…" She cried.

"Fine...you don't have to tell me, but I am sorry. Can I hug you?" Martin asked softly. He didn't want to startle her or anything by touching her. All he wanted to do was comfort her. Now he was feeling badly for everything she had gone through, and for what he himself had put her through.

"No...I don't want anyone near me..." She said as she began to shake. "I said no…so many times…"

"I know, I know. I can't believe anyone would do that to you. Sandy I know I haven't been the nicest person, but I want you to know that I do care." Martin said with sincerity.

Sandy laid her head on her pillow and looked up at him. "I can't tell anyone. What if I see him again?" Sandy worried. The thought of seeing the man who raped her terrified her to death. And now that someone knew, he might get angrier and hurt her even more, possibly kill her.

Even though it was awkward, he put his arm around her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Shh… Shh, you won't see him again. He won't hurt you again. No one will. Shh… Shh, I promise no one will come near you again."

_Why __is he being nice? We don'__t like each other_Sandy thought as she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink. She felt like crying. Sliding down the wall, Sandy broke down all over again.

Martin went to her side and held her, letting all her tears fall onto his shirt. He knew she couldn't just get over this, so he let her cry. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you and I promise I'll never hurt you." Martin assured her.

Getting up from the floor, Sandy turned to Martin and yelled, "WHY...WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE NOW…WE HATE EACH OTHER...OK...JUST GET OUT!" Sandy grabbed something and threw it at him. She started throwing things around and in anger.

"Hey," He started. "Calm down." He said inching closer to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sandy screamed at him. "JUST GET OUT!" She said getting more excited, and started throwing more things and yelled again. "LEAVE! GET OUT...!"

Martin knew she shouldn't be left alone, not like this. He walked over to her and held her close.

"NO! LET ME GO…" Sandy yelled and started hitting him and pushing him. "LET ME GO..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sandy. Just let me help you." Martin didn't get mad when she slapped him. It just made him feel worse for her. He held her tighter to keep her from hitting him and throwing things.

"No Martin, please let me go" She begged as she pushed him away and started to throw more things at him.

Martin grabbed her arm as she was about to throw a cup at him. "Sandy, I am just trying to help you. You can't let this take over your life. Just let me help you. I know you hate me, but just let me help. You can't be alone." Martin said. _Wow. Maybe she isn't so bad._ Martin thought to himself.

At that moment, she broke down in his arms. "I begged him to stop, but he didn't…" She didn't want him to do it again, so she figured she should tell. "It was Adam."

He cradled her in his arms like baby. Martin felt so bad, like he might cry or something. But he couldn't cry or anything. What he needed to do was to stay strong for Sandy. "Oh my God. If Adam ever comes near you or any other girl…I'll kill him! He shouldn't have done that. He's a jerk. A pig. You need to understand that this wasn't your fault."

"What if I see him...I don't want to be alone. What if he comes here? He knows my dorm. I can't stay here." Sandy panicked.

Martin had an idea, but wasn't sure if she would be up to it or not. "If you want, I can stay with you, or we can go to my dorm...or anywhere. We need to keep you safe." Martin offered.

The idea was sweet, but she didn't know if she'd be able to sleep in a dorm with him. But being as she really didn't have any other option, she would accept Martins offer. "I can't stay at your dorm...won't your roommate get mad?" Sandy implied.

Martin knew that was her way of asking him if he had a roommate. He found it to be cute that she didn't want to come out and ask. "Don't have a roommate." Martin answered.

"Oh, are you sure?" Sandy asked. She felt weird; she still didn't trust anyone, not even him. _I can handle it for one night._ Sandy thought. "Just for tonight…"

"Sandy, you can stay as long as you need to. And Sandy, I won't hurt you, I promise. So don't be scared." Martin reassured her.

A few hours later, Martin and Sandy headed to his dorm room. Once inside his dorm, Martin noticed that she was very quiet and very distant.

"Sandy?" Martin said. The look on her face was so far away, like she wasn't even on the same planet as him anymore.

"What?" Sandy replied. She hadn't been paying attention to him. Instead she just stared at the floor.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door….

**AN: **Here is ch 2 of our story…we have to say we are a little disappointed at our reviews…if you can take the time to read it you could review…we have like 91 hits and only 3 reviews…come on people…you reviewed our other stories, please review this one… it gets really good…we won't update unless we get some more reviews…so if you like our story please…please review…we're not trying to sound mean lol…we just really want reviews…well enjoy…again this story is co- written by me and 7thHeaven704… we'd really love some reviews so hit our little friend the review button…


	3. Chapter 3

**KNOCK KNOCK…**

Hearing the knock at the door made Sandy jump, causing her heart drop into her stomach. She began trembling and her legs tightened all over again with the thought that it could be Adam coming back for her. _Oh no! What if it's Adam? _Sandy worried. Her face went white as a ghost, like she was about to puke.

Martin looked at her and mouthed to her _it's__ okay_. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Jason. Martin sighed in relief and said, "Oh, Jason, Hey man." Making sure he said the name loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey..." He stops as his attention shifts over to the brunette sitting on his friend's couch. "What is she doing here?" Jason questioned. _I thought they hated each other? _

Sandy looked over at Martin with this look in her eyes saying, _please don't tell him._

Understanding what she meant, Martin nodded. He wouldn't say anything to Jason because one, it wasn't his business to tell and two; he respected Sandy and her privacy. IF and when the time was right she would tell him.

"I was just trying to become better friends with her since we hang out all the time." Martin said covering up the real reason to why she was there.

Jason looked at both of them and could tell they were hiding something. But the question was… _what are they hiding?_

"Yeah...friends." Sandy went along with what Martin had said.

"So..." Martin said to Jason. He was hoping Jason would leave because he knew Sandy would get uncomfortable having him, or anyone else around.

Sandy just watched them talk, amazed at how little men talked to each other.

The fact that they kept looking at each other and that Martin seemed eager to get him out of the dorm, made it so much more obvious that they were lying to him. So he decided to feel them out, find out what they were hiding, because he wasn't buying their story.

"So, you two friends...wow." Jason exclaimed. He went to sit by Sandy and she got up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. Martin looked at Sandy and made a face like _uh oh_.

"Nothing," Sandy started, sitting on a chair away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine…whatever," Jason started, rolling his eyes. "I guess someone's PMS-ing…." Jason said as he laughed. He hadn't meant for it to sound rude, it was just a joke.

Martin shakes his head like _oh crap._ "What the hell did you just say?'" Martin shouted.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Sandy said holding back tears. She felt like half of her was going to break down crying and the other half felt like she might go over and punch Jason.

"What's your problem? Why are you even here?" Jason asked sounding a little angry.

"Just shut up Jason." Martin added.

"What's going on here?" Jason said sternly, demanding an answer. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Nothing, okay?" Martin said as he avoided looking at Jason.

"I don't believe that…" Jason stated as he tapped his foot. He was getting really agitated.

Martin was so mad right then…that he snapped. "SHE WAS RAPED, OKAY!" Martin blurted out accidentally. His own jaw dropped, not believing that he had just spilt her secret. _Oh shit…now she's going to hate me, more than she already does_. He thought

Jason's face dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard, or if he heard right. Sandy the girl he had hung out with so many times… was raped. "Oh my God…Sandy…" Jason uttered in complete shock.

Sandy couldn't believe it, he told. Martin promised he wouldn't say anything, he lied to her. She started crying. "You promised not to tell." Sandy stated. She got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could, wanting to get away from everything, and everyone. Her eyes were glazed over from tears welling in them, waiting to fall down her delicate face.

_Crap…what did I just do? I betrayed her trust. _Martin thought to himself as he went after her. Since he played base he was a fast runner, but that day she was faster. He caught up to after a few minutes and grabbed her.

"I'm sorry. He was just being so...and it just slipped. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I know I totally broke any trust you had in me, but I want to show you I deserve it. Let me earn it back...please." Martin begged.

"I HATE YOU...I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TOLD...I HATE YOU...I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I WISH I NEVER TOLD YOU!" Sandy cried out and began running faster to get away from him.

Martin chased after her. He couldn't let her leave, not in the state she was in. As he was chasing her he realized that he was beginning to not hate her, maybe like her even. He felt so bad that he told. Finally after a few more minutes of running Martin caught up to her.

"Sandy, I know you hate me, and you wish you never told me, but you need someone. I want to be your friend, if you let me. And I'm sorry about how obnoxious and horrible I've been. Please just give me a chance." Martin pleaded with her.

Sandy shook her and answered, "No, I hate you. Just leave me alone. I can't believe you told him. Forget this; I'm going back to my dorm." Sandy informed him.

"No! What if he comes back? I can't let you get hurt." Martin said concerned. He wouldn't chance letting Adam touch her again.

"I don't care anymore." Sandy said weakly. Her body, her mind, and her soul couldn't take it.

"Well I do. You know maybe this time he forced you into sex, but next time he could hurt you, worse, he could even kill you. I won't let that happen." Martin stated, sounding annoyed, but yet, sweet at the same time.

Martin's actions were confusing her. One day he hated her and the next… he cared? This was too much for her to take in all at once.

"Why do you care?" She asked looking at him, tears caressing her red, puffy, cheeks. Sandy dropped to the floor in exhaustion and cried. "I'm tired, hurt, and broken." She moaned.

Martin went over and sat next to her. His heart was breaking into a million pieces as he watched her fall to the floor in tears. There was nothing he could and nothing he could say that could take away her agony.

"I know, but we have to get you through this. I care about you. I was an obnoxious jerk to you before and for that I am sorry. But I was wrong...you are sweet, kind, and nice and I want to make it up to you.

Sandy looked up into his green, kind, comforting eyes and implied, "You're only doing this because of what happened." Her body was so tired and weak and that she couldn't move. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. "I'm so tired."

"Maybe what happened made me realize it, but I want to be your friend." Martin paused as he picked her up. "Now let's bring you back to my dorm so you can rest." Martin finished and started walking toward the dorm with Sandy still in his arms.

Sandy was trembling. She didn't like being in his arms because of the rape, but she was too tired to fight him. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She said sweetly in his ear.

Martin looked in her eyes. "Don't mention it." Martin said just above a whisper. He smiled and he carried her back to his dorm. Jason had left, so the room was now empty. Martin gently laid her down on his bed. "Get some rest." Martin ordered as he went to walk away.

"Can I sleep on the couch?" She asked. "I don't feel comfortable being in your bed."

He nodded. "Oh, right. Go wherever you're comfy." Martin said with a smile as he watched her get up go over to his couch.

Sandy fell asleep on Martin's couch, only to be woken up from a nightmare. In her sleep she was screaming bloody murder. "NOOO! LET ME GO...!" Sandy shot up, panting, and yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing her scream, Martin shot up from his seat and ran to her, holding her close and began rubbing her back as she screamed. "Shh… Shh…it was only a dream; it's only me, Martin. No one else is here, no one can hurt you." Martin comforted her.

She wrapped her arms around him crying. "Please, make it stop...please." Her tears started falling harder. "I can't sleep. I haven't slept since that night."

Gently rubbing her back, Martin said, "It's okay Sandy. I promise. I'm here. I'll make sure he won't hurt you. I'll do whatever I can. Is there something I can do? Something you need?" He felt so bad. This poor woman was traumatized by that jerk's selfish actions.

"You can't make the hurt, the pain, or the nightmares stop..." She said looking up into his eyes. "I feel torn...like someone ripped me in half. It happened last night. I went home, showered, and cried all night. I haven't slept yet. I don't feel safe."

Martin felt like he was about to cry. He held her in his arms while he talked. "Sandy, you had something taken from you. I know I can't stop the nightmares or the pain, but I can do my best to try and help. No one should have to go through something like that. I mean was he that desperate? You are much too sweet to have this kind of pain. But we will get you through this. We have to. You need to move on and forget about this jerk. Report him so he can never do this again. He'll be in jail where he can never hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt again..." He said, pulling her closer to him. _If only I could go back in time and prevent this from happening. _Martin thought to himself.

_How c__an__ I get over being raped? It's not as easy as learning to ride a bike, or learning to read. Getting over this will take me a lifetime, a lifetime alone. _Sandy wondered to herself.

"I will never get over this Martin. I won't be able to have someone hold me and not think about that night." Sandy paused, took a deep breath and started again. "It won't be the same...nothing will. I think I will report him. But nothing can take back that night. I won't ever be able to be with another guy without thinking back. And besides, what guy will want someone who's dirty like me?" Sandy asked.

_How could she say something like that? Doesn't she know how pretty, smart, and funny she is? _Martin thought in awe.

"I know you can't erase it from your memory, and I know things won't be the same, but we have to do our best to make things the best they can be. And you're not dirty. He is. You are a sweet, beautiful, and an intelligent young woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Martin stated. _Why did I hate her again?_

Hearing Martin say that brought a smile to her face. "Thanks Martin. I think I'd like to go to sleep now." She didn't like having him hold her, or being close because it bothered her a lot. Sandy moved to the other side of the couch and went to sleep.

He knew he probably made her uncomfortable, but was glad he made her feel a little better. "Night" Martin whispered in her ear and walked away slowly_. I hope she's going to be okay._ He thought.

Sandy woke up at seven. She wasn't sleeping much, so she decided to make coffee. _Am I ever going to get over this? _She wondered to herself.

Martin woke up a little after, around a quarter after seven, and went into the kitchen in jeans and a plain white tee. Sandy heard someone behind her which caused her to jump and shake.

"Shh…it's just me. Relax." Martin cooed. He knew she'd be like this for a while, so he was patient with her. Being that she was still a little sore from how hard he entered her, and the bruises he left on her inner thighs, she had a little trouble walking.

"Thanks." Sandy was trembling and moved away from him. Her legs kept tightening as she remembered the pain she felt when Adam entered her hard.

Seeing her legs tighten and her body trembling, made Martin feel deeply bothered. For he knew she was thinking back to that fateful night. All the pain and suffering she must have been through, and now she is haunted by the memory, having to re-live that nightmare, and all the agony it caused her.

"No problem." Martin replied. Every time she tightened her legs his heart would break. It was like watching a tear jerker, every time you saw that one scene you just wanted to cry, and that's how he felt every time she shook or tightened her legs. He didn't want to get closer knowing that he might scare her. Instead, Martin put his arm out a little closer to her, but not to touch her, more like a gesture.

"Sandy…are you alright?" Martin asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer, but her trembling had worsened.

Sandy flinched as he reached closer to her; remembering the pain she felt as Adam slammed her petite body into the hard wall, repeatedly violating her and hitting her. She slid down to the floor and started hyperventilating.

"SANDY!" Martin cried. He crouched down next to her, he felt so bad, but he couldn't help. Nothing could help her really, except maybe someone coming in and erasing her memory, but they both knew that that would never happen. She had to work her way through it. And hopefully with time, she'd heal.

Nothing could stop her uncontrollable shaking, or her tears. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. To have all her worries just slip away. _God if you're listening__ please take all my sorrow away…please. _Sandy prayed.

Martin tried to calm her down, but nothing he did seemed to work. He would never know the horror she went through, or the feeling of having someone rip you in half. To watch someone hold you down and do something so inhumane, must truly be the most terrorizing thing in the world. Especially when there is nothing you could do except scream in agony.

At the sight of him coming nearer, Sandy jumped. "NO!" She screamed at him. "It will never be ok... NEVER! NOTHING WILL CHANGE WHAT HE DID TO ME, OR HOW I CAN'T HAVE ANYONE GET CLOSE TO ME!" Tears were forming in her eyes, and Martin felt some in his too, but he didn't let himself cry. _How can I help her if I can't be near her?_ He questioned himself, and then he tried comforting her.

"Sandy you can't let him do this to you anymore. You can't let this ruin everything. I know you can't just drop it, but you can't let it take over your life. Now, whenever it is that you are ready to talk, I'll be here. And I will be here now too, even if you are too scared and just push me away. But I just want you to know that I am here to help, always." He said trying to calm her, comfort her, make her feel better, even if it was just a little bit.

Sandy was tired of listening to him so she got up and headed for the door. Knowing what she was about to do, Martin got up and ran and stood front of her. "Where are you going?" Martin asked.

Hot tears fell from her brown, sorrow filled eyes like a waterfall. "Please...let me go. I don't want to be here anymore." Sandy pleaded.

"If you tell me where you're going, then I'll let you leave. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do what he did to you. Please believe me..." Martin complied.

Sandy was tired of arguing with him, so she moved him out of her way and left. She was going home.

But she was right. Martin couldn't keep her there against her will, if he did, he would have been just like Adam. He decided to let her have her space for a little bit before he went over to check on her. During that half hour Martin showered, got dressed, and ate something before he left.

When he arrived at her door he knocked. "SANDY! SANDY IT'S MARTIN!" Martin exclaimed.

Sandy jumped, but heard Martin's voice so she calmed down a bit and opened the door. "I...I saw him...I saw Adam..." Sandy stuttered. She sounded so scared.

"WHAT! WHERE?" Martin yelled, not directly at her, just near her. _If I see that guy…I'll kill him. How could he do something like that and have the nerve to come anywhere near here ag_ai_n!_ Martin asked himself silently.

"I...wa...I was on...my...my way...home and...and I saw...him..." Sandy had to pause because she was stuttering so badly. "I had to run the other way...I...I started remembering that night..." Sandy stuttered yet again as she spoke.

All Martin wanted to do was hold her, comfort her, and make her feel safe. She was too upset now, though. He knew if he came too close, she'd freak out, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. Come on. I'm taking you down to the police station. You're reporting him. Now." Martin said, wanting her to feel some sort of closure, and maybe if Adam was away where she knew he couldn't come, she'd feel better.

"NO! HE'LL COME AFTER ME...I'M LEAVING THIS SCHOOL... I CANT BE HERE!" Sandy got so fed up that she wanted to leave.

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing. She'd be doing exactly what he wanted if she left. "Or you can report him so HE leaves." Martin suggested.

"Nothing will happen. He will get a slap on the wrist and that's it." Sandy sneered. Opening her closet door, Sandy grabbed her duffle bag and threw it on the bed.

_I can't let her leave; she has no place to go. Does she really want to leave college for him? _Martin asked himself.

"I will make sure he's gone, that he never gets the chance to even look at another girl again...please don't leave. We will get him kicked out of school…together." Martin stated.

The sound of having him kicked out of school and thrown into jail was music to her ears. To ruin his life just like he did hers would be sweet revenge. But who would believe her?

"How, Martin?" Sandy asked.

"We will find a way. Reporting him will get him more than a slap on the wrist. What he did is illegal. That's where we have to start." Martin advised.

"Then let's go now." Sandy replied.

Martin nodded and brought her out to his car. The ride to the station was silent, neither one of them wanting to speak. They got to the police station about ten minutes later.

For a half hour Sandy told the cops what Adam had did to her. How he violated her. The cruel details we disturbing, even for them.

_It will get him put away_ _and then I can try and forget this. Although I doubt it'll ever go away completely_... _hopefully the pain will just fade. _Sandy thought to herself.

"It's okay. It's over now." _I hope…_ Martin thought. The cop thanked them and they left the police station. "What if he gets out? What if he tries again?" Sandy started panicking. "I won't let him." Martin stated.

"Oh my God, Martin" Sandy said nervously. She was looking forward, looking at Adam. He was straight ahead. "No...No…" Sandy whined as she started to shake.

"Calm down." Martin said, trying to reassure her things would be okay, even if he wasn't sure himself. He wasn't going to let Adam hurt her again. "Leave her alone." Martin ordered

"Make me." Adam snickered, and then put on a more serious face. "What did she tell you?" He said staring at Sandy, who was rapidly shaking behind Martin.

_Please, no. Don't let him hurt me again. Don't let him near me. Please. _Sandy silently prayed.

"Martin, stop. Please." Sandy begged. It was too much for her to handle.

Martin wasn't gonna take Adam hurting her anymore, so he clutched his hand into a fist and punched Adam so hard that he stumbled back. _Ha…that's what you get for hurting her you s__c__hmuck. _Martin laughed to himself.

Now Adam was really pissed off. He wasn't gonna let Martin get away with it. Reaching back his fist, he took a swing and missed. The two boys started a brawl right then and there, letting the entire student body see.

By now Sandy was shaking and crying uncontrollably, more than she did the night she was raped. Watching them fight, beating around on each other, was horrifying. With Adam being so close Sandy's legs locked and froze, even if she wanted to move she couldn't. She tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"STOP! PLEASE! MARTIN!" Sandy cried, begging him, practically pleading with him to stop. Images of that night came rushing back like the waves in the ocean, one right after another they washed over her. Her legs tightening, remembering his touch and the pain that he had caused her. She couldn't take it anymore and ran.

Police sirens could be heard from a mile away, telling Martin it was time to stop and let the police handle it from there. Once they arrived the police officer handcuffed Adam and took him away and placed him in the car.

"Thanks." Martin said in a grateful manner, he was happy that Adam could no longer hurt her anymore.

But before the cop car left, Adam gave Martin this look; his eyes were empty, cold, and unremorseful. The expression on his face said, _this isn't over yet. I will be back. _

Martin just shook it off and ran to go find Sandy.

**AN: ok we want to post more of our story but no one is reviewing…we have like 225 hits and only 6 reviews…I mean you guys take the time to read it but you ****cant**** take the time to hit the review button and let us know what you think…please please if you read our story review…review on all the ****chs****…we will not be adding more ****chs**** at all unless we get more reviews…so please review…we review you're stories…so please review ours…this story is going to be happy...so for all the ****pple**** who think it is too sad, it gets happier…and we have 9 ****chs**** written…but we will not post until we get more reviews…so if u want to know what happens or see the ****chs**** quicker…REVIEW…yes I know ****its**** not a ****marthie**** one but come on…this is good to…be more open to things please…we r not trying to be mean…but come on guys…review**


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy ran as fast as she could to get back to her dorm, not wanting to see anyone. But just her luck, her eyes were blurred and she couldn't get her keys in the lock. From a distance Sandy could hear someone calling out for her.

"SANDY! SANDY HE'S GONE! WE DID IT!" Martin declared as he ran to her. "They arrested him."

"I ASKED YOU TO STOP...BUT NO, YOU KEPT FIGHTING HIM. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME HAVING HIM SO CLOSE, REMEMEBRING WHAT HE DID TO ME. I COULD FEEL HIS TOUCH ALL OVER ME, MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL….JUST GO AWAY!" Sandy hollered.

_Why won't he leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough? _Sandy asked herself.

Opening the door, she went inside, only to have him follow her.

_I didn't mean to do that to her. I thought she would have wanted him to feel pain after what he did to her. _Martin thought to himself.

A sigh escaped Martin's mouth as he looked at her with forgiving eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, but I couldn't let him get away, not after what he's done. But it's over now; the police have him in custody."

"GOOD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sandy roared. Martin was getting on her last nerve with all the "I'm sorry" crap. All she wanted was to sit on her couch and wallow in the sorrow that had come over her.

Keeping her feelings inside was not the smartest thing in the world to do. To bottle up all your emotions and keep them locked up inside could make a person sick. She needed to confide in him, before her grief, sorrow, and heartache took over her, before she drove herself to a point of no return.

"Sandy, I know I probably brought back those memories, but please let me make it up to you." Martin offered. He was willing to do anything for her, anything to make her smile once more, to make her feel alive again, and not dead inside.

_Doesn't he understand that nothing will make me feel better? It's sweet that he wants to help, and I appreciate it, but I will never get over this. _Sandy thought to herself silently.

What she didn't get was why he cared so much. First he hates her and calls her names and then after something terrible happens he wants to be there? Men really were hard to understand.

"Why, Martin. He's gone; you don't have to be here." Sandy proclaimed

He stopped for to think for a moment and said, "Maybe I want to be." _Did I just say that? _Martin thought to himself in disbelief.

"Why? If this didn't happen, you wouldn't be here. You'd be somewhere else not even thinking about me."

What she said hurt, it hurt a lot. But some of it was partly true. He wouldn't be with her, but he would be thinking about her. "But I should have been. I was a complete jerk to you. And for that, I am truly sorry." Martin apologized.

"Martin, what if I never get over this? I don't wanna end up like those girls who jump at every little thing that comes near them. Afraid to even step out of their houses or be near real people, even people they once trusted." Sandy confided. That was her worst fear, never being able to live her life normally ever again.

"All the more reason for me to stay." Martin declared.

It wasn't Martins problem or responsibility to be there for her. He had a life; he didn't need to waste it. Because that is what he would be doing, wasting his time trying to help her get past the rape. She was a lost cause, a lost soul, no one could help her.

"No, Martin. This isn't your problem...it's mine." Sandy asserted.

What he didn't understand was why she didn't want help. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to them as they rant, and as they go through the emotions, be there with them, feeling all the same things, but somehow making it seem alright. If Martin was good at anything, it was helping people that had problems. _God she is so stubborn. _Martin thought to himself.

"Let me help you. I'm good at helping people." Martin replied with a kind and comforting voice.

_Doesn't he have baseball? How is he going to have time for baseball, school, a job, and helping me. It's impossible. _Sandy wondered.

The room fell silent, dead silent. Sandy looked up and her eyes connected with Martins. Those greenish-blue eyes, that when you stood in the bright sunlight, they looked hazel. If you stared long enough into his eyes, you could see the compassion, empathy, and the warmth that glowed. But when you looked into her eyes, it wasn't the same. When you looked into her eyes, you could see the agony, the misery, the torment, and the sorrow that deepened the sparkle in her eyes.

Breaking their eye contact, Sandy wiped her eyes and answered his question. "No Martin. I can't ask you to help me when you have a life, school, and baseball. It wouldn't be right if I did."

"First of all, baseball is in the spring, so we don't have to worry about that yet. Second, I'm good with my school work; all my assignments get turned in on time. Lastly, what kind of friend would I be if I let someone I knew suffer?" Martin informed her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to do something you might regret." Sandy asked making sure that he wanted to do this.

Martin gave her that "_yes I'm sure"_ look. He moved over to the couch and sat down. "Good. We don't have to talk all the time, only when you're up to it. Is there anything you wanna talk about now?" Martin inquired.

"No, I will be fine." Sandy lied. She wasn't gonna be ok...not for a while.

_There she goes AGAIN…telling me she will be ok when I know she won't be. Does she really think that I'm that daft that I can't see she is lying to me? _Martin thought to himself.

"I know that's not true. You can't just recover from something like that in a day." Martin stated.

Sandy looked over at him and said, "Please, just go." He finally left, leaving Sandy alone in her dorm to cry.

**One week later**

Martin was trying to help Sandy, but she kept pushing him away. He saw her on his way back from class; she looked like she had been crying a lot. "Sandy, are you okay?" Martin asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not ok." Sandy cried. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with her bangs hanging down by her eyes. Tears began to form and slowly ran down her cheeks, which were turning red. "I haven't slept. I haven't eaten. I can't have people near me without jumping thinking it's him touching me again. I can't stop thinking about it. I just can't shake the feeling that he might come back again." Sandy said, crying harder. _Please don't let him come back. _She thought

_Oh no…_he felt so bad for her. "It's okay…he can't ever touch you or anyone else again. I promise no one will ever touch you or hurt you ever again. But you need to sleep; you can't be afraid of everyone. Don't let him take over your life...don't let him win." Martin urged her.

A single tear rolled down her face caressing her red, puffy, tear stained cheeks. Wiping her tear away, Martin whispered, "Don't cry."

"Don't...don't touch me." Sandy jumped back at the feel of his touch. "I can't have anyone near me without feeling what I felt that night. Nothing will ever be the same again, so stop saying it will. I haven't eaten, or slept in a week. Martin I can't close my eyes because as soon as I do I see his face, smiling at me, laughing at my screams and the fear in my eyes, knowing all along he was killing me inside… it's like he's haunting me." Sandy informed him.

By now his heart was breaking, breaking into a million pieces because she was in pain. If only he could take her pain out of her and place it into his own body so she didn't have to bare it anymore. "Maybe you should go to a support group for women who have been raped. Tell your story, and listen to others as well." Martin suggested. _I just want to help her. Please give her some strength, she needs it right now. Please help me. Help me help her. _Martin prayed silently.

Going to a support group wouldn't help her. She couldn't go there and tell a bunch of strangers how she was raped. It'd be too embarrassing. _How could he even suggest that? _

"No Martin, that won't help me, ok nothing will. All I want is to go home and deal with this my way. Now if you please, leave me alone." Sandy declared.

"No…Not if your way is starving yourself and depriving yourself of sleep. Not if your way is hurting you and making you sick, sicker than you already feel, and could ultimately deteriorate you into nothing. I understand you're scared, but you can't do this to yourself. Please. Just eat, sleep. What you're doing is unhealthy." Martin stated.

"I can't, okay? Please leave me alone..." Sandy requested and started to walk away.

"No…Sandy, stop. Please." Martin asked. He saw her start to cry, and even if she pushed him away, or slapped him, or made a scene, he didn't care. _I need to help her. _He thought.

Martin went over and pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"No!" She screamed and broke down in his arms.

Maggie was on her way to the library when she saw Martin and Sandy hugging. Were her eyes deceiving her? Was she really seeing Martin and Sandy hugging? _I thought they hated each other? Something is definitely going on, and I am going to find out what it is. _Maggie thought to herself.

Martin turned and saw Maggie, quickly he let go of Sandy, and turned to face the blonde who seemed very confused, more so than normal.

"Oh…uh… hi Mags." Martin stuttered.

Sandy turned around and wiped her tears. She didn't want Maggie to know what had happened. Because if Maggie knew, chances were, so would a majority of the campus… Maggie could be considered a gossip. "Hey." Sandy greeted.

By now Maggie was suspicious. The way they quickly broke apart and the way they said hi, made her grow even more curious. "What's going on?" Maggie questioned her two friends.

They looked at each other, hoping that one would have an answer for her. Their minds went blank, but luckily for them Jason showed up. _Oh thank God. _They both thought.

"Hey guys." Jason exclaimed walking up to greet his friends.

Sandy hadn't seen Jason since that day that Martin blabbed. She didn't like being around him...she felt like Adam was there.

"Okay, what is going on here…someone better explain." Maggie demanded. She hated when people kept things from her.

"Nothing, ok Mag? Just chill." Martin quickly answered her.

"Mag just leave them alone..." Jason begged, looking down. _I wonder how Maggie will take it when she finds out. _Jason wondered.

Maggie just looked at Jason like "_excuse me"_. "No…what is going on? Why are you hugging? And why is she crying?" Maggie demanded to know. She wasn't gonna give up until she knew what was going on.

"Mags… please stop." Martin begged. He didn't know how long it would be until Sandy snapped. Just by looking at Sandy he could see her beginning to get antsy and very nervous, but he tried to stay cool and collected so he could maybe calm her down.

"Yeah Mags… just stop." Jason chimed in. _Why does she always have to keep nagging __them__?Can't__ she just mind her own business for once? _Jason thought.

"No! Tell me!" Maggie yelled. She was desperate for information. _What the hell is going on? It must be pretty big if they don't want me to know, right? _She asked herself silently.

Sandy began crying harder. _Why won't she stop? Doesn't she understand I don't want her to know? Please God make it stop…make it all stop. _Sandy prayed.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Maggie was always like this, and he hated it. She always needed to know everything about everyone's business. Not wanting to hear her go on and on, he slipped. "Maggie, stop. She was raped, alright?"

Maggie froze, her body stiffened. _Whaa__…what did he just say? Did he just say Sandy was raped? __No he couldn't have…not Sandy._Maggie thought in disbelief. "What…oh no, Sandy. I'm so sorry." Maggie apologized as tears began to form.

"JASON…" Sandy yelled in anger. _How could he…it wasn't his news to tell. _Sandy thought as she ran to her dorm.

Martin looked at Jason and was furious. He couldn't believe how quickly Jason let it slip. "Good job Jason." Martin said sarcastically and ran after her.

Now Jason felt horrible. He had let his best friends down, all because he was getting annoyed with Maggie. Maggie felt guilty to. She felt horrible for pushing them to tell her. Why did she have to be like that? She often asked herself.

Sandy got to her dorm, went inside, and locked the door. Martin got there right after she locked it and knocked the door. "Sandy! It's Martin! Come on! Let me in!" Martin yelled.

"Go away. Please. Just go away." Sandy pleaded. She slid down the wall and cried. "Just please go away. No means no." She said, crying harder thinking about that night. _God, I must have said no at least a hundred times_. _Why don't guys understand that no means no? _She could still smell Adam's bitter, sickening, and vile cologne that he wore that night; she remembered it so well that she could taste it. The stench of his over sprayed cologne was enough to sicken anyone.

"Fine." Martin said giving up, and he finally left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks later**

For three weeks Sandy had managed to avoid everyone. And it was nice, not having anyone constantly ask her how she was doing. But it was kind of lonely; she actually missed having Martin around. He may have been annoying, but it was nice knowing someone was always there, someone who actually cared.

Martin was walking around campus. He was really bored. He was on his way to the on-campus store when he saw Sandy, for the first time in a while. Martin raced up to her. "Oh my God, Sandy! Are you okay? Do you have any idea how worried Jason, Maggie, and I have been?" Martin shouted.

Sandy had managed to avoid Martin for three weeks; to bad she couldn't have kept avoiding him. She turned to face him and asked, "What do you want Martin?"

"What do I want…what do I want? I wanna know why you've avoided me for almost a month. I want to know if you're feeling better or if you're worse." Martin answered. He had been so worried about her, and here she was, right in front of him, giving him an attitude for caring. "I was worried about you, is that okay?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'm fine, ok, just leave me alone." Sandy snapped.

He couldn't understand why she was being like this. All he was trying to do was be there for her, nothing more. How was anyone suppose to help her if she pushed them away? She had been away so long; all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay.

"Why are you being so grumpy, don't be like that. I'm sorry okay? But don't avoid me forever." Martin was getting annoyed.

"I can and will. Now if you'll excuse me." Sandy stated, getting really frustrated as she tried pushing him out of her way, but ended up dropping her pregnancy test on the floor.

Martin bent down and looked at it on the floor realizing what was going on. "Oh no… Sandy." Martin condoned.

"Please I have to go." She asked as she began to cry and left.

Martin followed her. He couldn't believe she was...well could be... pregnant...

Sandy could feel someone behind her, she knew who it was. "Martin please, just go home" Sandy said sternly.

"Sandy come on...please let me be your friend, let me help you. I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw. You know I hardly even talk to Jason or Maggie anymore. Please I won't let it slip, not like last time." Martin was pleading with her.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Why…why do you care? Before this happened you hated me." Sandy yelled.

"And that was a mistake. I don't even know why I hated you. You're a great person and it may have taken this to make me see it, but the point is I do see it. Please let me help." Martin shouted back.

Sandy knew she was never going to get rid of him. "I think I liked you better when you stayed away." Sandy joked and she laughed for the first time in a while.

This brought a smile to Martin's face. "Well I'm not going to stay away, so get used to me." Martin said, letting it be known.

She made a face and said, "Do I have to?" She still hadn't felt comfortable with people around her.

Martin replied, "Yes, you do. Because I'm not leaving. Friends don't leave, and I want to be your friend."

"Thanks martin." They went back to her dorm. "I've been eating a little, but I haven't been sleeping." Sandy stated, updating him on how she's been.

_Out of all the people in the world why did it have to happen to her_? Martin thought to himself.

"Well you're going to have to sleep eventually, but it's good you're eating." He remembered what she had dropped before. Since he was a guy he didn't know what color meant what. Martin just knew what it was that she dropped. "So...umm**…**are you?" Martin asked. He didn't know how to ask without upsetting her.

With his last question Sandy started to cry. "Yeah, I am." Sandy admitted. She sat on her couch and cried some more. "I can't sleep without waking up from a nightmare about him. And the worst part is knowing I am having his child. He's part of me forever."

Sitting down next to her Martin looked at her and asked timidly, "Are you going to keep it?"

To her surprise she didn't know the answer either. "I don't know Martin. I'm not for abortions." Sandy took a deep breath and continued. "Even after he is gone he's still hurting me..." Sandy said and got up and went to the fridge. Her body started trembling

Following her to the kitchen to make sure she was alright, he asked yet another question, "Maybe you want to give it up for adoption?"

She looked at him like_ not __an__ option. _"No...I just want to wake up and this all be a really bad nightmare."

Martin gently rubbed her back and comforted her, "I know, but it's not. We may not like it, but we have to deal with reality and the reality is that you are pregnant, but the good thing is you never have to tell Adam. So the baby will learn everything from you and will be really sweet, just like you. He or she will never know their father, and will never learn anything from him. So in a way, there is a bright side. You have to be grateful for that."

Not trying to sound mean Sandy asked, "A bright side? How is that a bright side...? I'm having his baby. It doesn't matter if the baby doesn't meet him, it's still his baby."

"I'm sorry. Well, I know this might not mean much now, but I will help you any way I can with the baby and pregnancy and everything else." Martin offered.

Sandy couldn't understand why he would want to help her. It wasn't his baby or his responsibility to help her.

"Why? You have a life of your own. You don't need to save me, although I wish you had that night." Sandy stated, getting quieter toward the end of the statement.

Now he felt even more horrible. He should have been there, or walked her home that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm here now. I have a life, but I want to do what's right. I know how hard it can be only having one parent, and how hard it is on that parent. Please let me help." Martin was practically begging for her to let him help.

This made her laugh seeing him get so excited like this. "Thanks, Martin. It means a lot." Sandy thanked him. _Maybe he really isn't as bad as I thought he was. _Sandy thought to herself.

"No problem, besides I want to do it." Martin confirmed.

Although she was very happy about him wanting to help her, one thing stayed on her mind. "What about baseball?" Sandy asked.

He looked at her with a confused look. "What about it? It's only in spring, and I can do both." Martin reassured her.

Seeing as Martin was getting too close, Sandy moved away

Realizing that he was too close he apologized. "Sorry...I was too close, but I think now that you're pregnant, with doctors and all, you'll need to get used to people being close." Martin pointed out.

And Sandy was quick to answer him, "My doctor is a girl. I can handle being around them a little, but its guys that I can't handle."

"Oh…sorry. If it's possible, maybe you could learn to trust me." Martin suggested.

"I don't think I'll trust any guy for a while. I feel like he is touching me all the time. I just can't shake the feeling." Sandy managed to say without creeping out.

"I understand, but you can try." Martin acknowledged.

Sandy simply nodded her head in agreement.

**Three weeks later**

Martin and Sandy had become close friends over the period of time. He was over all the time helping her and trying to get her to trust him. Martin is even starting to like her in a more than friendly way.

Sandy was cleaning her dorm when Martin came over. She still didn't feel comfortable with people touching her, but she was getting better with each passing day. Especially with Martin. He was helping her very much, and she was getting a little more comfortable with him being around.

He came in and sat on the couch with her and they started taking. All of a sudden without notice Martin leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know why though, it just sort of happened.

Sandy froze. She felt like she did that night, all the pain and the memories came flooding back and she freaked. "NO! GET OUT...GET OUT!" She stood up and smacked him across the face hard, making it red and even leaving a handprint for only a second, before it faded. "GET OUT, JUST… GET AWAY FROM MEHOW COULD YOU...I TOLD YOU I DONT FEEL COMFORTABLE...I CANT HAVE ANYONE TOUCH ME…IT FEELS LIKE I AM BEING RAPED ALL OVER AGAIN" Sandy yelled at him. Her legs tightened and she started shaking. Sandy began throwing things at him.

Martin jumped back out of her path. He had no idea why he even did it. He felt horrible.

"Sandy...oh my God...I don't know why I did that." _Why the hell did I do that? Do I love her?_ Martin thought to himself. Opening his mouth to speak Martin said, "Sandy I never meant to make you feel that way. Please I'm so sorry and I won't ever touch you or come too close unless you say it's okay."

But Sandy didn't listen; she just kept throwing things at him. Martin tried his best to dodge them or catch them the best he could. Guilt over flowed his body like a bucket being over flowed with water. "Sandy stop...I'll never do that again. Please I don't want to ruin our friendship." Martin pleaded.

_How could he! He knows I can't have anyone come near me…I hate him… I hate him. _Sandy thought to herself.

"GET OUT...JUST GET OUT...I SAID LEAVE..." Sandy ordered. She fell to the floor crying. "JUST GO." Sandy commanded.

He got a little closer trying to make her stop. "Stop Sandy...I'm so sorry. Please don't get too worked up. You know it's not good for the baby, please stop." He said caringly.

"No...I SAID TO LEAVE...NO MEANS NO NOW GET OUT...OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE...GET OUT." Sandy yelled so loud her throat hurt. Running to the bathroom, Sandy slammed the door closed and slid down to the floor crying and hyperventilating.

"_No means no?" Was she talking about me or Adam?" _Martin wondered.

He went over to the bathroom door and listened to her cry.

Sandy just let the tears pour out of her eyes as she climbed into the shower with her clothes on. She turned the water on and let it run over her while she sat in the tub and cried.

Martin heard the water drowning out her cries. Martin jumped up not knowing what to think. Knocking on the door he yelled, "Sandy! Sandy, are you okay!"

Sandy didn't answer him; instead she just wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to cry, letting the water drown her sorrows away. But what Sandy didn't know was she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door.

Looking at the door Martin decided to try his luck, and to his surprise the door wasn't locked. "Sandy I'm coming in if you don't answer me!" Martin shouted.

A few minutes passed, and she still hadn't answered him. He was going in; not knowing what scene lay behind the door….


	6. Chapter 6

Opening the door with suspense, Martin took a deep breath and went in. To his surprise Sandy was sitting in the tub with all her clothes on completely soaked. Her face and eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. It broke his heart seeing her like this, yet, he was relieved that she was ok and that nothing bad happened. The pain and guilt he felt was unbearable. It was like someone made a voodoo doll of him and kept poking, and jabbing pins into the doll. Walking over to the side of the tub Martin knelt down onto the hard, white, tiled floor and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

_Oh my God, I did this to her. How could I have done this to her? I think I'm falling in love with her? _Martin wondered to himself.

"Sandy what are you doing?" Martin questioned with a concerned voice as he placed his hand in the water. The water was freezing cold, cold as the water the Titanic sank in. Sandy began shivering due to the coldness of the water. "Sandy you're going to get sick if you stay in this water. You need to come out and dry off." Martin ordered.

Glancing over at Martin with a please just leave me alone look, Sandy turned the handle so the water would get warmer; as she remained in the tub.

"Sandy please talk to me." Martin pleaded with her. _Why the hell did you have to kiss her? You stupid idiot_. Martin scolded himself silently.

The fact that she wasn't talking to him bothered him, but what really annoyed him was how selfish she was being. Staying in the cold water, risking getting sick during pregnancy just to get at him, really upset Martin. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Martin turned off the water, got up from his kneeling position, walked over to the closet, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her trembling form. Picking her up in his arms, Martin brought her out of the bathroom and walked toward her room so she could put on dry clothes.

Being in his arms, Sandy laid her head on his shoulder, but she soon felt uncomfortable "Put me down." Sandy demanded.

"In a minute." Martin replied. He brought her to her room and gently placed her down onto her bed. "Dry off. I don't want you getting sick." Martin commanded. He left the room so that she could get changed in private. Shutting her door, he went into the living room and sat on her couch.

_Why is he so nice to me? What did I do to have him care so much about me?_ Sandy wondered to herself as she started drying off. Slipping into a pair of cute light, blue green capri pj pants with a cute blue green top, she headed out to the living room with Martin.

Hearing a door open, Martin turned his head to see her coming out of her room all dry. "Hey you look much better." Martin complemented. He didn't know if they were on good terms or not.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like I did." Sandy apologized. Even though it was because the kiss brought back memories of her rape, she still felt bad for doing what she did.

It wasn't her fault, it was his. He was the one who kissed her not the other way around. Martin sighed and said, "No, what I did was wrong. Especially since I knew what happened to you and how you react when people are too close. Can we still be friends?" Martin asked.

Sandy nodded her head and answered, "Yes we can still be friends."

This brought a smile to his face, like you wouldn't believe. Just knowing that he could still be around her and see that smile was overwhelming. He enjoyed being around her and was happy she forgave him. _I can still have her in my life_, Martin thought to himself with joy.

"Great...is there anything I can do for you? Anything you want, you got." Martin offered. It was the least he could do after what just happened.

She did have something on her mind, but wasn't sure if he'd go for it or not. _How do I ask him that? What if he says no? _Sandy pondered. Fiddling with her fingers, Sandy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Sandy inquired.

A smile came to Martins face when he heard her request. "Of course I will. Anything for you." Martin confirmed.

"You're too sweet, you know that." Sandy pointed out.

Her compliment made him blush so much that his cheeks turned a deep pink. He smiled shyly and moved closer to her and said, "You deserve it."

All of a sudden Sandy didn't feel so scared, but rather safe. With that Sandy moved closer to Martin, and snuggled up with him and for the first time in a while, fell asleep.

This action of hers caused Martin to smile brightly. He wrapped his strong, tan, muscular arm around her delicate body. Knowing that she was beginning to trust him brought a sense of comfort to him. After a few minutes, he carefully picked her up trying not to wake her sleeping form. Walking to her room, Martin looked down at the beautiful angel in his arms; she looked so peaceful when she slept. Placing Sandy on her bed, he covered her with the blanket, placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek and went back to the living room. Since it was still early yet, he didn't want to leave knowing she might wake up.

A few hours later Sandy woke up. She figured Martin was on the couch, so she got up and went to the living room to find that no one was there. The room was still and quiet, so quiet that if you dropped a pin, you could hear it from a mile away. Darkness filled the room, making it more eerie and terrifying for her. Sandy quickly grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number as the salty tears filled her eyes.

Being that it was so late Martin was asleep. He had gone home thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea if he had passed out on her couch. The sound of the phone ringing woke him up from a sound sleep. Looking over at his clock Martin groaned and thought _who could be calling me this late at night_.

Picking up his phone Martin answered sounding groggy. "Hello?"

Sandy who was practically hysterical yelled into the phone, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO STAY WITH ME."

Now he felt really bad. He knew he should have just stayed. "Oh…Sandy…I'm sorry. I was so tired and I didn't think you'd want me asleep on your couch. But since I'm up I'll come over now." Martin replied. He mentally slapped himself thinking, _I knew I should've just stayed…damn it. _

Tears were now flowing down Sandy's already tearstained cheeks like a river going downstream. "I woke up and no one was here." Sandy cried out. She hung up on him, not wanting to talk with him, or hear his voice. _He left…he promised me he'd stay. He promised…_Sandy thought over and over to herself.

Slamming his phone down, Martin grunted in aggravation and pulled on a pair of American Eagle jeans with button down top over the white wife beater he was sleeping in, and raced to Sandy's as fast as he could.

Martin approached her door with much angst. He knocked on her door and pleaded, "Sandy! It's me, Martin. Please let me in, we have to talk."

Sandy reluctantly opened the door to let him in. Her face was all red and puffy, due to all the crying she had done.

The scene in front of him broke his heart. He hated seeing her like this; it always made him feel as if someone was ripping out his heart and stomping on it. As soon as he saw Sandy he pulled her into a hug.

"Baby please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry." Martin stated.

"You weren't here." She was still in his arms crying. "I woke up and I was alone. It was so quiet and so dark, I felt like he was in the room with me." Sandy confided.

Gently rubbing her back to calm her down, Martin said, "He will never be in a room with you, ever…Shh… shh...it's okay baby. Please don't cry. I'm here now...shhh." Martin soothed.

_Did he just call me baby? _Sandy thought to herself and looked up at him. "You just called me baby." Sandy informed.

Martin just froze for a second. _Whoops…Did I just say that out loud? Oh crap what do…SAY SOMETHING_. Martin screamed in his mind. "Oh...umm...did I? Sorry. I guess I made a mistake." Martin said trying to cover up what he said. Ahhh… she won't buy that.

After hearing him say it was a mistake she felt upset, she liked that he called her baby. "Oh…" was all that Sandy could say.

Sandy's reaction surprised Martin; she went from sad to more sad in less than one minute.

"What's wrong ba… Sandy" Martin corrected himself. He almost called her baby again...it just felt so natural to him.

"It's nothing." Sandy lied. She just pretended to let it go.

Looking down at their positions, Martin realized that his arms were still tightly wrapped around her petite body. "Good...want me to make some tea?" Martin offered.

Sandy quickly responded, "No…you know what, I think I'll be fine."

A little confused by what she said, Martin titled his head in wonderment. _Does she want me to leave? _Martin asked himself.

"Does that mean you want me to leave?" Martin asked curiously. _I want to stay...I love you...but I can't say it. _

"I said I'll be fine." Sandy retorted. _Maybe it would be better if he left_, Sandy thought.

"Listen, you either want me to stay or you don't." Martin shot back. He didn't mean to shout at her.

Looking up into his eyes, seeing the warmth that he had made her feel calmer. "You don't have to stay…" Sandy answered, but quickly added. "If you don't want to"

Martin loosened his grip around the woman in his arms and replied, "I think I wanna stay." The urge to call her baby grew. He couldn't help it. He was in love with her, and wanted to tell her how he felt. But he didn't want to scare her off.

_Yes he wants to stay. I feel so safe when I'm in his arms, like nothing bad can happen. But I can't tell him how I feel; he might not feel the same way_. Sandy thought as she moved closer and whispered, "I want you to stay too."

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Martin moved closer to her and smiled. He wanted so badly to kiss her soft, tender, pink lips. To taste the sweet taste as their lips embraced. But he didn't know if she would react like she had hours before. Martin wondered if he would ever get to kiss her again.

The feel of having his arms around her, that tight, muscular body drove her body wild. She rested her head on his toned shoulder and sighed. "Thanks for coming."

He had his head resting on hers; the smell of her lavender shampoo was sweet. His hands were resting on her back, gently moving up and down, now and then. Martin moved his head down a little, so his lips were level with her ear and whispered. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

For the first time since the rape, Sandy hadn't felt like she wanted to cringe when Martin held her. Sandy leaned closer to him so their faces were inches apart_. How can I feel so safe and warm in his arms? Why do I feel so drawn to him? How can someone who was raped feel like this about someone? I should be cringing at his touch, but instead, I'm loving every second of it._ Sandy wondered to herself.

Martin laughed and nuzzled in the nook of her neck and held her as close as he could. The feeling he got as he held her close was pure rapture, he loved being so close to her because it felt so right. The words were right on the tip of his tongue, _I love you_, but he knew that that would be going too far. But maybe one day he would say it, but that was not tonight.

Gurgling sounds came from Sandy as her stomach was begging for something to eat. "I'm getting kind of hungry." Sandy mentioned.

"Well what is it you want, darling?" Martin asked in a cute way. _Oh crap did I call her darling...jeez...what am I gonna do...I'm IN LOVE with her._

Raising her hand, Sandy playfully hit his chest and laughed, "Stop trying to make me laugh."

"Ha-ha sorry, so what do you want?" Martin wondered.

_You…I want you_, Sandy admitted to herself. "Hmm…well since its kinda late; I think I'll just sleep. Then when I wake up I'll eat something." Sandy answered.

"Are you sure?" Martin questioned. He knew that she should eat something, but didn't want to reprimand her.

A small yawn escaped her mouth, her body was exhausted from the break down she had earlier.

_God, you're so beautiful_, Martin thought.

"Okay, well then you go to bed...if it's okay with you I'll stay." Martin suggested.

_Of course I want you to stay, I love being around you. If only I could tell you that out loud_. She thought.

"I'd like that. I really don't wanna be alone tonight anyway." Sandy admitted, leaning her head on his chest.

The thought of leaving her alone after everything that happened that day never crossed his mind. "You'll never be alone...now go to bed, you look exhausted." Martin stated. Bags were forming under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had had, but Martin still thought she looked stunning.

Walking toward her room Sandy realized she never said goodnight. Reaching her doorway, Sandy turned her head and said, "Goodnight Martin."

About 20 minutes later Sandy was still not asleep. Images of the rape kept haunting her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes, there he was, smiling and waiting for her. Sandy decided to go out into the living room and sit with Martin.

Just as Martin was about to get comfy he saw Sandy coming out of her room and toward the couch. I wonder what's wrong. Martin worried.

Sandy got on the couch with Martin and snuggled with him. A sigh escaped her mouth as she got comfy. Looking up she could see Martin had this look on his face. Those eyes of his were mesmerizing. The oval shape, the greenish blue color, and the kindness in them. She swore that every time she looked into his eyes she could see his soul.

"I can't sleep." Sandy informed.

Grabbing the blanket lying on the other side of the couch, he covered them and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

Snuggling closer, Sandy smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

Martin turned to her so that their faces were almost touching and replied, "Shhh...It's no problem...now get some rest."

Kissing his cheek, Sandy nuzzled in the nook of his neck and fell asleep. It was about 5:30 when Sandy began tossing and turning. She was sweating and panting in her sleep, her fragile body moving uneasily.

_Nightmare…_

_Adam was walking toward Sandy with this evil grin on his face. "Come on, Sandy. You know you want me." Adam snickered._

"_No. Just leave me alone…go away." Sandy screamed, running as fast as she could trying to get away from him. _

_In her dream Adam wanted the baby, and to rape her again. Every time she fell asleep she had the same dream, she'd be running and trying to get away, and every time he'd catch her and rape her badly._

"_It's my baby too, Sandy. Don't you want us to be one big happy family?" His voice was sinister and cold._

_Sandy ran into a building banging on doors for people to help her, but no one would. Just when all hope was lost she saw Martin, her knight in shining armor. _

"_MARTIN…"She yelled as she ran toward him and into his arms. "Oh thank God. Please it's Adam; he's trying to rape me again. Please help me." Sandy begged._

"_Of course I'll help you." Martin said smiling. _

_Just then Sandy felt someone grab her. She turned to see Adams evil smirk._

"_Thanks Martin. I owe you." Adam said._

_Sandy just looked confused about what was going on. "Martin help me…don't let him rape me again." Sandy pleaded, begged him to help._

"_Sorry babe. He paid me $500 to help him…did you really think I liked you? Hahahah…" Martin laughed just like Adam did._

_Adam began dragging Sandy away from Martin. "No MARTIN." She reached for him "NO, MARTIN HELP ME…!"_

_Nightmare ended…_

All of a sudden Sandy shot up out of her sleep screaming, "NOOO..." Her body was trembling, her breathing was heavy.

Martin smiled when she kissed his cheek and fell asleep right after. During his sleep he could feel her tossing & turning. Then the next thing he knew, he was woken up to hearing her scream. He grabbed her and brought her down into his arms and held her, rocking her back and forth like a baby.

"Shhh...Shh...It's okay Sandy. Its only me...you're alright...no one else is here. Just me...shhh..." Martin said in a calming voice. Gently rubbing her back, he kissed her forehead and continued rocking her in his arms. "It's okay...I've got you." He whispered in her ear.

The room went silent, like someone hit the mute button on the TV remote. Wrapping her arms around him, Sandy nuzzled in the nook of his neck and began kissing him.

Martin, who was still a little surprised by her outburst, was thrown back by this. Considering how she reacted when he kissed her before he should've backed away, but instead he kissed her back.

Was he dreaming? Or was his dream coming true? Did Sandy love him? All these questions raced through his mind.

The kiss was filled with passion, as their tongues battled for control. Sweet bliss spread throughout their bodies as the kiss deepened. Martin's hands were roaming her body, feeling every inch of her. She was perfect in every way.

Holding him close, Sandy ran her fingers through his thick black hair. She was in heaven as she felt his hands roam her body.

They continued this for about 20 minutes.

Martin was in denial, wondering if this was real or a dream. He loved her so much it hurt. Having her in his arms and keeping her safe was all he wanted to do.

When they stopped Sandy couldn't believe what had happened. She had kissed him, and led him on. "This was a mistake." Sandy stated as she got up and ran to her room. Throwing herself onto her bed Sandy curled up into a ball and cried.

_I shouldn't have done that. OH God what did I do_. Sandy thought.

Sitting on the couch, Martin was completely dumbfounded. A few minutes later Martin got up and went near her door.

"Sandy I'm sorry that happened! Please don't be mad!" Martin begged.

"It's not you, Martin. I'm just messed up right now." Sandy cried.

He couldn't believe she thought that. "No, you're not messed up..." Martin opened her door and walked into the room. His heart broke when he saw the woman he loved curled up on her bed crying. Martin got on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sandy watched as he got in the bed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and placed his hand over her stomach.

She placed her hand over his and held it. Soon afterwards they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: If you do not like sex scenes or uncomfortable reading them…do not read the last part of this chapter, as it contains very sexual graphic…You have been warned…**

**Two Months Later**

Martin couldn't forget that night...ever. He loved being so close to her, but that was over. Ever since that night they both have pretended like it never happened, which hurt Martin so much inside. He wanted to live like that with her forever, with her in his arms. They were still close...but he wasn't at her apartment as much.

That morning Sandy had gotten up feeling rather sick. She kept getting pains in her stomach, which were getting worse by the minute, so she picked up the phone and called Martin.

"Hello." Martin answered.

"Owww...Martin something is wrong. I have a really bad pain. I think it's the baby...Owww." Sandy cried in agony and dropped her phone.

"Hello…Sandy…I'm on my way" Martin repeated. He knew something was wrong when she didn't answer him.

Martin ran to her dorm so fast, faster than he had ever run before. He took her to the hospital where they were now waiting for the doctor to come in with the test results. Martin was pacing in front of Sandy's bed, back and forth and back and forth.

"STOP PACING…" She snapped, but didn't mean to "Please you're making me nervous." Sandy commented.

"Sorry." Martin apologized and took a seat next to her bed.

Within moments the doctor came in her room. "Ms. Jameson. I'm sorry but… there were complications, and it seems you had a miscarriage."Tears began forming in Sandy's eyes as she learned she had lost her child.

Martin just froze for a minute. The woman he loved was hurting in the worst way possible and he couldn't do anything about it. He went over to the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh…Shhh I know...I know this isn't fair but we'll make it through this. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Sandy." Martin sympathized. _I love you_ he thought for the millionth time.

"No my baby..." Sandy cried out as tears fell from her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight. "How can you say everything will be alright, I just lost my baby. I don't wanna be here. Please take me home." Sandy begged.

The doctors signed the release papers so she could leave. Martin carried her out to the car because she was crying too much and was too weak to walk. When she got to her dorm, Sandy went straight to her closet and got out the baby Looney Toons blanket that she had bought. She grabbed it and cuddled on the couch with it.

Martin went home, but couldn't leave her there to mourn the loss of her baby all alone, so he went back about 15 minutes later. Luckily she hadn't locked the door so he was able to walk in. When he saw her curled up with the baby blanket it killed him. He walked over and sat next to her, lifting her up into his arms and just held her while she cried.

"My baby." Sandy repeated. "Even though it was conceived from rape, I still loved my baby. Martin I want my baby back." Sandy begged repeatedly.

"Shh...I know. I know you loved the baby...and you would have been a great mom. But your chance will come. And next time it will be conceived the right way, with someone you love, who loves you back." Martin stated. _Like me_ he thought. "Don't worry we'll make it through this." Martin assured her.

Martin's words comforted her a great deal. _He always knows how to make me feel better. _Sandy thought. Sandy loved that he kept saying _"We'll make it through…" _She loved that no matter what, he'd be there with her every step of the way, helping her through.

"You're a great friend Martin."

**Three weeks later**

Martin had just come over to see how Sandy was. Just as he came in she was just finishing up an essay.

"Hey, Sandy, how are you?" Martin asked.

"Ok I guess..." She answered. Sandy was still upset about her baby, but was getting better, but her feelings for him got stronger. Getting up she walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Standing near the kitchen Martin could see she was still grieving for the baby. He loved her now more than ever and wanted her in his arms. _God she __is__ beautiful, smart, and funny_. He just loved everything about her.

"So...whatcha doing?" He asked, acting all cute trying to make her smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She paused. "Why did you call me baby that day?" Sandy asked curiously. _Please let him love me back…please. _Sandy said to herself.

Martin just stood still for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Because…" He paused. "I love you Sandy." Martin finally admitted.

With hearing this Sandy nearly spit out her drink, unsure if she heard him correctly, she asked, "You what?"

"I love you." Martin cooed.

She was shocked, but happy at the same time. Sandy walked up to him and kissed him. Leaning to his ear she whispered, "I love you too."

They kissed passionately.

Sandy led him toward her bedroom and began taking off his shirt, kissing his neck and chest. When they got to the room she shut the door behind them.

Completely surprised by her actions Martin followed her lead. He picked her up and placed her on the bed kissing her. Holding the bottom of her shirt he lifted it off slowly, so if she thought this was going too fast she would have time to stop him. The feel of her bare skin drove him wild.

But Sandy didn't stop him; instead she started undoing his pants and pulled him onto the bed. She began kissing him everywhere until finally they were under the covers, with her in her black lacey bra and black see through underwear and him in his light blue boxers.

Holding her body close, Martin trailed erotic kisses down her neck and exposed chest. His hands caressed her back as he undid her bra clasp, sliding her bra off her smooth delicate shoulders. Martin didn't want to go too fast, knowing how fragile she was.

Sandy's body trembled a little bit, but was ok. She pulled him up to her and kissed him, running her hands through his thick, black hair. Slowly trailing hot teasing kisses down his rock hard abs, his toned chest and to his pelvic area. Once there, Sandy began removing his boxers and began kissing the tip of his member. Very slowly she kissed up and down his shaft, sucking hard and long.

Figuring that she was driving him insane, and she was, Sandy trailed kisses back up his chest. Taking the torture no more, Sandy ripped off her underwear and begged him to make love to her. Chills shot up through his spine as he kissed down her flat, tanned stomach to her pelvic area. Opening her legs Martin laid his body on top. First, he looked in her eyes and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes" Sandy replied and pulled him back up to her and placed a passion filled kiss on his warm tender lips. Martin kissed her back with the same passion she had kissed him with.

Looking back at her once more, Martin began entering her body slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She winced as he slowly entered her. Her hands went to his chest immediately like she was going to stop him. Moans escaped her mouth. "Uhh...Hmm...Ohhh..." Sandy was in pure bliss. His movements, his touch, it was all so incredible. Being with him was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was mind blowing.

Martin's pace quickened and he started thrusting and going faster into her. As he did, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving her hips to add more erotic pleasure. Moving her hips back and forth and around in a circular motion, drove him insane. He moved his hand over her breast and began massaging it, grabbing, squeezing her breast so her nipples became hard and turned a dark pink. Martin rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple in a circular motion and then moved his attention to the breast.

Now Martin was moaning as he made love to her neck. His hand was placed on the back of her thigh holding her close. He began licking, nipping and kissing her smooth, delicate breasts. Sandy hands went to his hair, holding him closer as he made love to her breast. His lips placed sweet sensual kisses on her pink, hard nipples, causing her to squeal in pleasure. His movements became faster and faster with each thrust, going deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Uhh…uhh…oh my God…Sa...Sandy...yes...Oh my God…" Martin moaned in pleasure.

Sandy moved her body quicker so their bodies were pounding against each other. Her moans now filled the room. "Oh my God...oh my…oh my God…mhhm…Martin...YES."

Flipping them over so she was on top Sandy began kissing down his chest and started moving her hips back and forth faster and faster and harder. Her body bouncing up and down deeper and deeper he went. Martin sat up with her, holding her body up a little bit as he moved his hips to thrust into her wet center. Sandy's hands went to his shoulders wanting to push her body down to his, but he wouldn't let her, he just kept moving his body up to hers, pounding and pounding causing her to have two orgasms at once. Taking control, Sandy flipped them again so they were on their sides. Wrapping her leg around him she began to thrust her body closer to his, pounding, going so fast that the bed shook.

Placing her hands on his back to hold him closer to her, she went faster. His hand was placed on her thigh, holding her closer to make her cum faster. Until finally two hours later they climaxed. But before finishing, she went down to his member and gave him a blow job. A very long, hard, and wonderful one. Sucking on his shaft, trailing her tongue up and down, and leaving butterfly kisses on the tip. It was the best blowjob he had ever had.

Martin reached for anything he could get a hold of, the headboard, and the sheets, anything for support. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he shouted with ecstasy, "Ohh…oh baby…Oh my God…Sandy…" He let his hands run through her hair as he held her held close to him. "Sandy…baby…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…" Martin repeated. He could feel that he was about to explode any minute. About a few minutes later, Martin came and Sandy still had his quivering member in her mouth.

He let her finish and he flipped them so he was now on top. Once in control, Martin slid his hand down to her center and began to gently massage her warm wet center. He then inserted two fingers inside of her.

Martin heard her cry out in passion. "Oh my God…Martin…yes… yes…harder…harder …harder…" Sandy moaned…She brought her hand down to his and pushed his fingers deeper into her. A moan escaped his mouth as he began panting and screaming her name in the heat of passion, "Sandy…Sandy…baby...oh my God"…As he finished, he held her close, kissing her neck.

Just then, Sandy climbed on top of him and made him enter her and started moving her lower body. "Let's do that again." Sandy purred. She wanted him so bad. After months of flirting and desire, Sandy was going to do what she has been wanting to do for the longest time, and that was screw his brains out.

Martin smiled and kissed her and the last two hours were repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Afterward

Martin was holding Sandy in his arms as they both trembled with pleasure. His one hand lay resting on the back of her thigh and the other one placed on her lower back. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips with all the passion his soul possessed. Looking down at her he could see all the beauty, passion, and love that shined through her. All the love and passion he had for her was like nothing he had ever felt with anyone.

"That was amazing..." He was still a little out of breath. "I love you Sandy...and hope I didn't hurt you." Martin said in an apologetic tone, afraid he may have hurt her, especially since this was her first time since the rape.

Sandy was trembling with ecstasy at his touch and the way he moved, was amazing. "Yes that was amazing Martin. I love you too. And no, you didn't hurt me." Sandy reassured him.

Hearing that he didn't hurt her brought him relief, it was weight lifted off his shoulders, letting him rest easy. He nuzzled in the nook of her neck and fell asleep.

When Martin woke up with her in his arms he smiled. She was amazing. He kissed her head, nuzzled the in the nook of her neck, and held her close.

Sandy woke up to see Martin cuddled up with her like a puppy. It was so cute that she stifled a laugh. Sitting up she looked around the room and smiled.

"Morning…" Sandy said as she stretched her arms.

Smiling, he sat up and kissed her cheek. "Morning...are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea I'm fine" Sandy replied as she wrapped the sheets around her and got off the bed.

Thinking that it was his cue to leave, he got his clothes on and left the room to give her some privacy. Sandy quickly hopped in the shower and came out 20 minutes later to see Martin on the couch.

When he saw her, he got up from the couch and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Martin rested his hands on her stomach (he had come up behind her, but not in a way that might scare her) and rested his head on her shoulder. Leaning toward her ear he whispered, "Mmmmm...Morning baby. I love waking up with you…"

Sandy smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek, not because she was upset, but because she was happy. She never had anyone say they loved waking up to see her or have anyone call her baby. It was all new for her.

_How did I get so lucky to have him?_ Sandy wondered. She was really beginning to think that maybe the rape happened for a reason. Maybe it happened so she could find the man of her dreams. All of the heartache she endured brought her to something wonderful.

Martin noticed the tear and turned her around to face him. He thought he did something wrong. Reaching his hand up, Martin wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Oh, baby...what's wrong? Please don't cry..." Martin begged as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is wrong. I've never had anyone love like you do nor had anyone call me baby..." Sandy confided.

"I love you...and I always will..." Martin said reassuringly as he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. _How could anyone not have loved her? She is the most amazing person I have ever met. _Martin wondered to himself.

"Can you believe that it was how long ago that we couldn't stand each other?" She said unbelievingly.

"I don't know why though...you're amazing." He smiled and nuzzled in the nook of her neck, still holding her tightly to him.

This made her laugh. Looking at him she said, "You're too cute…I'm hungry"

"You're too cute too...hmmm...what do you want?" he asked.

Sandy thought for a moment before answering, "Hmm…pancakes with bacon." _Hmm that sounds sooo good. _Sandy thought as she made herself hungrier.

Loosening his grip around her, he went into the kitchen got everything out and started making her breakfast. A look of shock covered her face. She had no idea Martin could cook, so it surprised her…a lot.

"Thanks Martin. You didn't have to do that, I would have made it." Sandy said.

"I couldn't let you do that...what kind of guy would I be if I made you make breakfast?" He said setting two plates of pancakes and bacon on the table. Martin sat down and motioned for her to sit with him so they can eat breakfast together.

Sandy smiled walking over to her chair. "Thank you Martin. I never had anyone make me breakfast before. Everything looks and smells so good." Sandy complimented.

Martin smiled at her. "No, thank you. When you said you loved me, you made me the happiest man alive. The least I could do was make you breakfast...you deserve it." Martin cooed.

This brought a tear to her eye. He was so good to her, and best of all, he loved her.

"Thank you, for loving me. I've never had anyone love me like you do." Sandy said.

He got up, walked over to her chair, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well thank you for letting me." he smiled

She turned to look at him, their eyes connecting. Oh how she loved those eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

Oh, he loved when she looked at him with those eyes...those brown beautiful eyes. They made him melt just a little bit every time he saw them. He smiled and went back to his chair, but moved it over so he was closer to her.

Moving her chair to be closer to him also Sandy smiled and asked, "Would you want to go do something today? Just the two of us."

He smiled. "I would love to do something today, just the two of us. I love spending time with you." That was sooo true. He loved spending every waking minute with her.

That made her smile. She took a bite of her pancakes. "Oh my God...Martin these are really good." Sandy complemented.

Martin laughed at her a little as he took a bite of his pancakes. She was so cute like that. She always made him laugh. But mostly, it was the little things like that that he loved. "Thanks." he smiled.

"So where do you want to go. I was thinking...maybe shopping." Sandy suggested.

Martin looked at her and made a face. He hated shopping. He made sort of a puppy dog face. "Do we have to?" Martin asked. Shopping was not his thing.

_Why did guys always have to make the puppy dog face. Every time they want something it's the puppy dog face_. Sandy thought.

"Oh grow up Martin. You're how old." Sandy stopped and decided to have some fun. "Oh yeah, you're younger than me. I don't date anyone younger than me." Sandy said.

Martin bit his lip and thought for a second. _Oh...so that's how she wants to be. Well two can play at that game. _

"Oh really?" he said half laughing. _Why was she always teasing him like that_, he wondered.

"Yeah…sorry. I just remembered you're 19." Sandy said with a smile. She wanted so much to burst out laughing, but she was enjoying this way too much.

"Oh we'll see about that..." Martin smirked as he slowly walked over to her and started tickling her sides.

Sandy was now laughing hysterically. Martin was tickling her in her ticklish spot.

"Ha-ha…Martin stop...ha-ha...no..." Sandy was laughing and having a good time. Her hands went to his chest to get him to stop. "Ahhh...ha-ha Martin please…stop...STOP." Sandy yelled.

Martin was laughing too, tickling her more and more as she giggled uncontrollably in his arms. He had found her tickle spot. He kept tickling her even though she said _stop_, because she was laughing and was having fun.

But what Martin didn't know was she really meant it. She didn't want to be tickled anymore, and she was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

"Martin please…stop…" Sandy begged. "MARTIN STOP…" She yelled again pushing him off. It wasn't that he did anything wrong but, she said stop, and he should have. Sandy felt like it was Adam she was yelling at.

He backed off after she pushed him. "Baby, what's the matter? I was just playing." Martin said sweetly. He didn't realize what he had reminded her of.

Sandy backed away. Would she ever really be able to be with him? She practically jumped on him when he didn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we should do this. Martin, I'm sorry." Sandy apologized and walked to her room with tears beginning to fall, leaving Martin completely dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

Martin followed her, realizing what he had done. He stood in the doorway not wanting to be too close.

"Sandy...baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of him. I love you…I thought you trusted me. And judging by last night, I thought I proved that you _can_ trust me." Martin said in a serious, but sweet tone.

"I didn't say that I didn't trust you. And what does last night have to do with trust. I just wanted you to stop, so I asked you to. But you didn't stop, and when you didn't, it just reminded me of Adam. When I had begged and pleaded with him over and over again to stop." Sandy admitted. By now tears were rolling down her cheeks, caressing them for the millionth time.

Martin sighed. He felt bad, so he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, but left some space in between them. "I'm so sorry. We were having fun, and I didn't know you were serious until you pushed me away. I won't do it again, I promise. And you want to know what last night has to do with trust? Before you were so scared you wouldn't let me, or anyone else anywhere near you. But last night, I showed you I wouldn't hurt you, and that you can still have that kind of relationship without being traumatized by what Adam did to you. I asked you, I made sure you were okay with it. Just forget it. I love you and that's all that really matters..."

Sandy just sat there and looked at him. When Martin was right, he was right. Last night he did ask her if she was ok, and she said yes. She wasn't denying it, but that wasn't what this was about. It was about how the littlest things trigged off a flashback of the day she was torn in two.

"Martin, I never said I didn't trust you. All I said was how the littlest thing, like you tickling me, trigged off a flashback. Not that the tickling did it, it was me saying no how many times until you stopped." She paused to wipe her tears away. What she was about to tell him was hard. "Do you know how long it took me to fight him and get him off of me? How many times I said no. Do you?" Sandy asked rhetorically.

Now he felt really bad for her. She was right. What he did was like hurting her all over again. He knew she wasn't looking for an answer, but he answered anyway.

"No Sandy….I don't know. But I know it must have been an awful lot. And I am so sorry for that. No means no, and stop means stop. I'm sorry I didn't stop... I should have known better. And I know you trust me. I will think about what I'm doing next time. But if you ever have a flashback or anything, don't run away. Let me help. And I will take you more seriously." Martin answered.

Wiping away her tears, Sandy turned to face him sitting Indian style. She was about to tell him the answer to the question. Not so much as details, because she didn't want to relive that day, but how long it was before he stopped.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Sandy finally told him the answer. "Two hours…it took me two hours to get him to stop." She paused to take another deep breath. "I must have said no at least a hundred times before he stopped. I yelled, I screamed, I even trying pushing him off me. But that didn't work. He just kept going and going. Hurting me more and more, not to mention laughing the whole time. That's what it reminded me of. That's why I yelled." Sandy admitted. By now her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes all red, and her body shaking.

Martin's heart broke right there. He could feel his stomach turn, like he was about to puke as he pictured the scene. Walking over to her, Martin sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh my God, baby." He held her close rocking her in his arms. "Two hours...oh my God. I'm so sorry. I would never do that, you know that. You know that right there just broke my heart. I can't imagine what it did to you. You are so strong Sandy. I can't believe anyone would do that to you...my baby..." Martin said as he took a deep breath and wiped the tear off his cheek, not wanting her to see him cry. He placed his finger under her chin lifting her face so that their eyes made contact. Kissing away her tears, Martin stared into her eyes.

"Baby, I love you more than anything in this world. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again. I can't stand it when you cry...you're way too pretty for that." Martin stated.

Martin still couldn't believe that anyone could have hurt her like that. _She is such a good person. She didn't deserve this. I swear for as long as I live I'll love her and spoil her, because she deserves the world, and I'm going to give it to her. _Martin thought to himself and smiled.

What he said to her, made her cry. Not because of what happened, but by how beautiful it was. She knew that his words came from the heart and that he really meant everything he said. The way he took a bad situation and turned it around amazed her. Just the fact that he loved her and wanted to protect her meant the world. Wiping a tear from his cheek, Sandy smiled and buried her face in the nook of his neck. She couldn't believe how quickly he had made the images in her mind disappear, just by comforting her.

_God I love him so much. He is my world, my everything. I love how he takes away all the pain away with his words. _Sandy thought to herself.

"I love you, Martin, so much it hurts. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I'm sure of it." Sandy stated. There really was no other man she could imagine her life with, but him. "You really think I'm pretty?" She asked curiously. Sandy all ready knew the answer but she loved hearing him say it.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with her, too. I've been sure for so long. If only I had my mom's ring, I'd give it to her right now, this very moment_... _I guess I'll go ask my dad tomorrow, maybe even later._ _Wow...I really love this girl...and if I'm lucky, I'll be married to her._ Martin thought to himself with smile.

Martin smiled at her, wrapping her up in his arms tighter. "I love you that much too. So much it kills me to see a single tear fall from those beautiful brown eyes. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. You mean the world to me. I'd give anything for you…. even my own life. And no, I don't think you're pretty..." He stopped and smiled. "...I think you're _gorgeous._..."

That was all Sandy needed to hear. Knowing that he'd give his life for her, which she would never want, made her really see how much he cared. Loving someone so much that you would give your life for them, was romantic.

"I wouldn't want you to give your life for me. To not have you around or not having you holding me…is something I never want to think about. All I want to do today is just relax and be with you." Sandy stated.

That was something she would never have to worry about, because he would always be there for her. No matter what it was, as long as she needed him, he would be there.

"Don't worry, we'll always be together. I know it. And there is nothing I would rather do than spend the day relaxing with you." Martin said.

_How do I leave her?_ _I don't want to_, _but I need to get the ring_. _That moment before would have been perfect, but I can't let another moment pass. This needs to be perfect_. _Maybe I'll call my dad._.. Martin thought to himself.

"Good...I was thinking maybe we could rent a couple of movies." Sandy suggested.

He smiled. "I'd love that. We can spend the day in each other's arms watching movies. What do you want to rent?" Martin asked.

Actually, Sandy had a few selections in mind, but some were chick flicks. Smiling to herself, Sandy looked up at Martin and said, "I want to rent Step Up, Material Girls, Pirates of The Caribbean 2, and whatever movie you want."

_Chick flicks...oh well. She's worth it._ He thought.

"Hmmm...whatever you want is fine. I just need you in my arms and I'll be fine." Martin stated.

"Thanks…I just have to get dressed. Cause I'm not going out in pj's" Sandy exclaimed.

"Let me go get the movies." Martin paused. This was his chance to stop by his dad's, since he was pretty close by. "You just stay here and relax." Martin offered.

"Thanks Martin. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Sandy said as she kissed his cheek.

Martin smiled turning to face her and kissed her lips and headed out the door. He went to the movie store and got all the movies she wanted, plus The Grudge. One movie needed to be scary. Plus, if she got scared he could hold her. Martin then ran to his dad's house like a mad-man and got the ring as fast as he could so he could get back to her. Within a half hour he was home. Walking into the dorm to see that Sandy was still in the bedroom, he went over and sat with her on the bed and kissed her.

"Hey...I missed you." Martin pouted. Even though he was only gone a half hour, it felt like an eternity. _God, I love this girl. I hope she says yes..._Martin hoped to himself.

_I wonder what took him so long. What is he up to? Hmmm…_Sandy wondered.

"I missed you too…so which movie are we watching first." Sandy questioned.

"Which ever one you want." Martin replied.

For the rest of the day, Martin and Sandy snuggled up onto the couch and watched the movies together. The two love birds just enjoyed each other's company and had a peaceful, relaxing, fun filled day.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning**

The light from the sun's rays shone through the closed blinds in Sandy's dorm, revealing that a new day had arrived. Denying the awakening from the sun, Sandy threw the covers over her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, only to be awoken by the bird's morning song. Sandy smiled to herself as removed the covers that shielded her eyes.

"Mmmmm…" Sandy moaned as she stretched her arms above her head and sat up. When she placed her hands back on the bed she felt something. Looking down at the pillow next to her, Sandy noticed a single, red, rose.

_AWWW…he is so sweet and romantic too. Wait, what's this. _Sandy wondered as she picked up the note that was attached to the flower. The note was in a white envelope with lace design that had her name written in cursive. Now she was curious. What was he up to? When she opened the envelope she noticed two pieces of paper. One of them was a letter.

_Dear Sandy,_

_Good morning baby. I'm sorry you didn't wake up to see me there, but I have a surprise for you. Today you will be going on a scavenger hunt to find the surprise I have for you. Attached to this note is your first clue. Each time you find a clue you will be one step closer to the surprise. I will be waiting at the end for you. So don't take too long. I love you, and I hope to see you soon. Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Martin._

After finishing reading the letter Sandy had tears in her eyes, happy tears. The things he came up with really shocked her. _Hmmm…I wonder what will be at the end. A scavenger hunt, how cute. The last time I did one of those I was 11 yrs old. _Sandy thought to herself.

As she held the letter in her hand Sandy remembered about the clue. She picked the second piece of paper that was on the bed and began reading it.

First clue

You come here to think, relax, and explore. Please be silent and don't slam the door. Don't make a disturbance or make a scene, I will be nice and ask you to leave.

_What kind of clue is that? Slamming a door and not making a sound. Ok…think Sandy. Where is a place you go to think and explore? _Sandy thought to herself.

Getting up off her bed, Sandy went into the bathroom to get refreshed before she went on her little quest. 20 minutes later Sandy emerged from the bathroom with her hair flowing down by her shoulders and a touch of makeup. She went to her closet to find the perfect outfit for when she saw Martin later. Finally after ten minutes of standing in front of her closet, Sandy decided to wear a pair of dirty washed, vintage, style jeans (the kind that are dark blue and have the tanned vintage look to them) a white sweater, and a pair of black high boots.

Now that she was finished getting dressed, Sandy went back over to her bed and re read the clue. _You come here to think, relax, and explore. Please be silent and don't slam the door. Don't make a disturbance or make a scene, I will be nice and ask you to leave. _Sandy re read it to herself silently. As she thought about it more, Sandy realized what the answer was.

"THE LIBRARY…THE ANSWER IT THE LIBRARY." Sandy shouted in excitement.

It all began making sense. You go to the library to sit and relax and think about stuff, and the exploring part was reading. The last part of the clue talked about the librarian. Whenever anyone in the library kept talking really loud she would ask them to be quiet or leave…_Yes yes yes...I did it…now all that's left to do is go there…well what am I waiting for? _Sandy thought to herself and ran out the door.

When she entered the library, she noticed the librarian looking at her with a smile. Figuring it couldn't hurt to ask; Sandy went up to the desk and politely asked, "Hi did anyone happen to leave anything here for me." She would feel totally embarrassed if she said no.

The librarian handed her a piece of paper with a smile. "Here is your second clue." The librarian smiled and continued. "Good luck." The librarian said. She thought it was romantic that what Martin was doing for her. It was like something out of a romance novel.

"Thank you." Sandy replied taking the second clue from her. _I wonder how hard this one will be, or where he will have me go next? _Sandy wondered to herself.

Sandy sighed, took a deep breath, and opened the next clue.

Second clue

You're not caged in, so get here quick. I know the prize is sure to be a hit. Don't be too late, because three strikes and you're out.

The expression on her face was a confused, dumbfounded, and perplexed look. Could the clues be anymore harder? Sandy re read over the note and began thinking to herself. _So go to a place where I'm not caged in. What could that mean? _

Sandy began walking as she thought more about the clue. _Don't be too late, three strikes and you're out. Prize is a hit. How is anyone suppose..._Sandy stopped in the middle of her thoughts and realized, _THE BATTING CAGES…CAGED IN, BATTING CAGES, SURE TO BE A HIT….AHHHH I DID IT AGAIN. _Sandy praised herself and did the happy dance in the middle on the campus, causing people to stop and stare at her.

With that Sandy left to go to the batting cages. She couldn't believe he chose the batting cages as a clue; he must have really loved it that much. But hopefully not more than he loved her. Upon arriving to the cages, Sandy noticed a familiar face. It was Jason.

Jason was giving her the next clue? She found it odd due to the fact that she hasn't spoken or seen him in a long time. He was standing there with a black helmet on with his green tee, and blue jeans.

"Hey Sandy...didn't think I'd see you so soon. You must be busting not knowing what he has planned." Jason said, but quickly added. "How have you been?" _I wonder if she is feeling better._ Jason wondered to himself.

A smile came to Sandy's face, knowing that he cared. "I'm a lot better, thanks for asking. You know I was a little surprised to see you here. But I should have guessed it would be someone from the baseball team. And yes…I am busting. So can I have my third clue?" Sandy asked making her cute pout face.

_Oh no…not the pouting face. Martin buddy…watch out for the __p__o__uting__ face. _Jason thought to himself and laughed. "I see you still make the pouting face. Here is your third clue. Good luck." Jason wished her good luck and went back to the cages.

"Thanks Jason…and yes I still do the pouting face." Sandy yelled after him with a smile.

Jason turned his head, looked at her, and nodded. He was glad to have his friend back in his life.

When she opened it, she noticed it was a bit longer than the other three. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Third clue

I know this seems like child's play, but please give me the time of day. You go here when you need some stuff. Fun and perks, it's pure fluff. Sit in the corner, read a book. Come here quick, I need you to look. Hurry up, but don't forget. Two more clues before you Ace this test.

This clue stumped her. She was absolutely baffled. This clue made no sense what so ever. Sandy kept reading over it but still didn't get it, so she went and sat on a nearby bench.

_What does this clue mean? I can't ask anyone for help or even try and get it out of Jason. What does he mean sit in a corner, give him the time of day? Could it be the candy store, it did say pure fluff. _Sandy thought to herself.

20 minutes went by and she was still unsure about what the clue could be. Looking at her watch, Sandy sighed. She wanted to hurry and figure out the clues before Martin would think she wasn't coming to wherever it was she had to go.

Sandy picked up the clue and read it aloud. "I know this seems like child's play, but please give me the time of day. You go here when you need some stuff. Fun and perks, it's pure fluff. Sit in the corner, read a book. Come here quick, I need you to look. Hurry up, but don't forget. Two more clues before you Ace this test." Even though she re read it, it still wasn't making sense.

_UGHHHHH…why couldn't he have made them easier? Ok where is a place that is pure fluff…think Sandy think. _Sandy pondered.

About another 15 minutes went by and still nothing. She had thought about the words he used more and more. Sandy had a perplexed look on her face. _What does this mean? It has to be somewhere he goes a lot, or maybe where I go. Test? Hmm, could it be the school? No… _Sandy thought. She started to feel like she might cry. _Now he's going to think I don't care…and I don't want him, and whatever he has waiting for me at the end…Come on, Sandy! THINK!_ She yelled in her mind.

Then suddenly, a guy came walking by with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sandy looked up and noticed that the cup said Ace's Coffee Shop. _Wait a minute…fun, fluff, reading in corner…oh my god… that's it Ace's coffee shop..._

Sandy was gonna go thank the guy for walking by, but she didn't want him to think she was crazy. But she wondered _where at Ace's Coffee Shop is my clue? _

When she got to Ace's, she opened the door and went inside. She looked around to see people sitting at tables, some reading the paper, and some on the cell phones. _Ok I'm here and I have no idea where the clue is. Something about fluff, corner, and a book. If I were the clue where in here would I be? Maybe it's in the book I read here last time._

Sandy went to the bookshelf and began looking for the book she had read the last time she had been there. For about 20 minutes Sandy looked for the book but had no luck finding it. She figured someone else must have taken it. Sandy sighed in defeat and went and sat in the corner table. _Oh great now I will never find the clue._ Sandy thought.

One of the girls who worked there saw Sandy sitting in the corner and realized she was the girl the man who had came in earlier was talking about. She recognized her from the photo. Grabbing a tray, she walked over to her and said," Here you go miss." She placed a book in front of Sandy and smiled.

Looking at the girl with this confused expression, Sandy said, "But I didn't ask for anything."

The girl didn't reply, she just smiled and went back to the front of the shop.

When she left, Sandy looked down at the book and realized it was the book she had read the last time she went there. She opened the book where she had left her bookmarker at to find her next clue. Eager to see what it was, Sandy grabbed the clue and began reading it.

Fourth clue

You shine like a jewel

You sparkle like a star

The shimmer of a diamond

Is clear when I look in your eyes

My _heart_ connects to yours

You glisten like a silver chain, beaming in the sun.

Go where you can find these things, though you are all in one.

Sandy read the clue and laughed. As soon as she read it she knew where to go. It was the jewelry store, this was one clue she got on the spot. She loved jewelry and was a shopper so all the clues made sense._ Ha-ha Martin you thought you were gonna get me on that one didn't you. He should know I love to shop and that jewelry is my specialty. _Sandy thought as she left for the jewelry store.

On her way there she thought about how her whole day was going. She woke up that morning to a wonderful surprise, which was leading her on a fun little quest. If this was how her life would be with him then she never wanted to lose him.

When she entered the store she saw Maggie standing at the counter with a box in her hand. She hadn't seen Maggie since that day Jason blabbed that she was raped. Would everything be ok when she walked over there? Or would things be a little rocky between them. _Ok I can do this. Maggie is or was my best friend, I can do this. _Sandy assured herself and walked over to Maggie.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Sandy said, "Hi Maggie. It's been a while."

"Yea it's been too long." Maggie replied. She had missed Sandy so much over the past few months. Maggie wanted to call her or go see her, but she wasn't sure if she should.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it first happened, it's just I was so embarrassed about it. And then when Jason told you I got so angry because I wanted to tell you." Sandy apologized.

Maggie was getting teary eyed as she listened to her friend. _She looks great…and soo happy. Martin is great for her, and he really loves her. _Maggie thought to herself. "So…we're still friends right. Can we hangout sometime soon, I really miss having my best friend around." She asked.

Sandy smiled and pulled Maggie into a hug. Both were very happy to see each other. Tears of happiness rolled down their cheeks as they stepped back and laughed that they were now crying.

"Look at us…we're crying…hahahah…" Sandy pointed out. It felt good to have a girl to talk to again. Not that she didn't love talking to Martin, but she needed a female friend.

"Yea…Oh I almost forgot here is your last clue. You know you're really lucky to have someone like Martin. I mean look at all he has done today and these past months. I wish I had someone like that." Maggie admired.

_I really am lucky. Martin really is the best thing that has ever happened to me. _Sandy thought to herself.

"I am lucky aren't I? But I'm even luckier because I have the greatest friends in the world. Martin got you and Jason to give me the clues so that way we can all be friends again. Not that we weren't friends, but he got us to talk again and for that I am grateful. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." Sandy stated.

"This is yours…" Maggie handed Sandy the box. "Good luck with the clue." Maggie said.

The box was small, blue, and had a little white ribbon on it. Sandy lifted the lid off of the box and gasped. Inside was a silver, heart shaped necklace on a silver chain and a piece of paper folded in half three times.

Maggie watched as Sandy opened the box. Her eyes lit up with excitement as her gaze fell upon the item inside. This made Maggie laugh. _Maybe one day I will have someone to do something like this for me. She really deserves this after everything that has happened. I'm so proud and happy for her. _Maggie thought to herself.

"Wow…I mean look at it...it's beautiful." Sandy exclaimed, as she held the necklace in her hand.

"It's amazing…are you gonna read your clue?" Maggie wondered.

"Oh yea the clue…I like totally forgot that for a second." Sandy stated.

Putting the necklace back in the box, Sandy picked up the piece of paper and began unfolding it. Once she was done she motioned for Maggie to come over and read it with her.

Final clue

Come here on a sunny day. To relax, eat, or even play. Hurry before it gets dark, cloudy and gray. You come here to walk, jog, or have some fun. In the shade or sitting on a bench. This scenic area is quite the catch. So hurry up and get here quick. I'll give you your present and maybe a kiss. This is your last clue, so think hard and fast. Don't you just love sitting in the grass.

_Sandy,_

_Ok baby here is the last clue to this is little quest. Hope to see you very soon, and remember I love you with all of my heart. I hope you like the necklace. It reminded me of you, beautiful and amazing. You're the light of my life, my reason for living. I love you baby, I always will._

_Love,_

_Martin_

When they finished reading the clue the girls smiled. But when they read the note, they were in tears, it was so romantic. Sandy felt so in awe at Martins words. He always knew how to make her melt. Maggie was just so happy that Sandy was happy and that she had someone.

"Aww…he is too romantic. Sandy you are so lucky. Well I'd better be going. Talk to you later?" Maggie said.

"Yes of course. I'll give you full details…It's so great we're talking again. We have to hangout as soon as I get my surprise." Sandy stated.

"Definitely…" Maggie confirmed.

Giving Sandy a hug, Maggie left leaving Sandy to think about her final clue. _Hmm I wonder where it could be. Where would I go on a sunny day, to relax, take a walk, or have some fun? _Sandy wondered. Thinking about the clue a little more, Sandy began to piece it together.

Then it hit her…"The park." Sandy shouted out loud. She was still in the jewelry store. When she shouted it caused the people to look at her funny.

Now she was embarrassed. The people were looking at her like she had gone insane. "Sorry. Just figured out my last clue." Sandy informed them as she walked out the door hysterically laughing.

_Well if that wasn't embarrassing…Great now the people there will think I'm crazy, and every time I go in there they can say "Hey look there's the crazy girl." Oh well…besides I figured out my last clue so I am very happy. _Sandy thought to herself with a smile on her face.

With that Sandy left to go claim her prize that Martin had waiting for her. She walked to the park and began looking around for Martin. All of a sudden Sandy heard music playing, light, soft, romantic music coming from the north east part of the park.

Sandy followed the music and it led her straight to the gazebo. The sight in front of her was breath taking. There were candles lit, a little table for two, and three men who were playing violins. Martin was standing there with a red rose in his hands. Her mouth dropped, her body froze, it was like a fairytale and she was the princess being swept off her feet by her prince. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. _He did all of this for me. _Sandy thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Martin looked at her and thought she looked radiant. The smile on her face was so bright, brighter than the sun. She was finally there and he could finally do what he had been wanting to do for the longest time. Martin watched as Sandy walked over to him with this glow, this light, this sparkle in her eye that said _I love you._

Everything bad that had happened seemed to fade away as she made her way over to the man of her dreams. The table was covered by the beautiful, cream, lacey table cloth with a silver candle holder in the center.

Meeting her half way, Martin walked up to Sandy and handed her the single, red, long stemmed rose and pulled her into his arms to give her the most passionate kiss anyone could ever imagine. Her eyes closed, her breath become faint, her body filled with ecstasy as his lips caressed hers, with a sweet, enticing taste that sent numerous shivers up her spine. It was like being on cloud nine, like she was floating through a cloud of love that never ended.

When they pulled apart both of them looked up into each other's eyes.

"Wow Martin…Everything looks absolutely amazing. I still can't believe you did all of this for me. Martin I love you so much." Sandy exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope the clues weren't too hard." Martin said.

"No they weren't. So I made it to the end of the quest, where's my surprise." Sandy asked. Now that she had made it to the end she wanted to know what she had won.

Martin looked at her and laughed. "Later, but first we are going to enjoy the desserts I brought." Martin proclaimed as he took the desserts out of the picnic basket.

Inside the wicker basket there were chocolate covered strawberries, truffles, and cream puffs. There was also a wine bucket with ice and a bottle white zinfandel wine. The aroma of the desserts, candles, and flowers made everything so much more romantic.

Sandy's eyes widen as she watched Martin place the delightful looking desserts onto the table. Everything looked so good that she didn't know which to try first. _I wonder what the surprise is and why I have to wait. And how did he organize all of this. There's no way he thought of this all last night. He must have been planning this for a while. _Sandy wondered.

"Do I really have to wait till later?" Sandy asked as she made her puppy dog face.

_Not the puppy dog face. She knows I can't resist the puppy dog face. But I have to. She will get her surprise later. _Martin thought to himself.

"Later I promise. Now let's enjoy our desserts." Martin replied.

"Ok fine." Sandy threw her hands up in defeat. "So when did you plan this? How did you get all of this done?" Sandy asked curiously.

Sitting back in the chair, Martin smiled as he thought of everything. It was going to be a long story, so he poured some wine and began to tell her, his story…


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback_

_Around 9:30 last night Martin was sitting in the living room of Sandy's apartment. Sandy had just fallen asleep so, Martin carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in. A smiled came to his face when he looked down at her. She looks like an angel, he thought. He went back into the living to watch some TV, he wasn't tired yet._

_As he sat on the couch, Martin began thinking about how he wanted to propose to her. It had to be just perfect, spontaneous, and something so unique that she couldn't say no. But the question was, how would he do it and when. The clock now showed 10:00 pm, and Martin was still coming up with an idea. Turning on the TV hoping that something he watched would inspire him._

_Flipping through the channels, Martin stopped on the channel Survivor was playing on. The contestants on the show were given multiple clues that would lead them to a prize. After a second or two of thinking, Martin had this brilliant idea. He would have Sandy go on a scavenger hunt. He would make up the clues and have them at different places that would lead her straight to him. It was perfect, but what would the clues be and when would he do it? _

_Tomorrow would be a perfect day. I could set up a romantic setting at the park gazebo with candles, desserts, and a band of violinist playing. This would also be great way to get Jason and Maggie back in her life. They could be at one of the places where her clues would be. Martin man you are a genius, Martin praised himself. _

_Now all he had to do was orchestrate the whole thing. Martin grabbed a piece of paper and began writing the clues that Sandy would have to follow. To his surprise the ideas came very quickly. Putting each of them in an envelope and setting them aside, Martin sat back in his chair and wondered, would these places agree to work with me?? Once morning came he would have to go to the places really early and speak to someone._

_Picking up his phone, Martin called for some assistance. _

"_Hello." Jason said as he picked up his phone._

"_Jason… its Martin."__ Martin replied. He didn't know if Jason would want to help, due to the fact that he hasn't talked to him for a while. _

_Jason was in shock that Martin had called him. It had been a long time since he has seen his friend or spoke to him. He was kind of mad, but then yet, happy that he was hearing a familiar voice once again. _

"_Wow it's been way to long since we talked. How are you buddy?" Jason asked. Why is he calling now though? Jason wondered to himself._

"_I'm doing good. What __about__ you?" Martin answered with a question._

"_Doing fine.__ So how's Sandy doing? I haven't heard from you guys in a while, I hope she is ok." Jason inquired. _

"_Sandy's doing a lot better, thanks for asking. But the reason I called is…I need your help." Martin stated._

_Now Jason got a little curious about Martins call. __What did he mean, need my help?_

"_Is everything ok? And not saying that I won't help you, but why should I? You haven't spoken to me in how long?" Jason questioned. _

_He knew that was coming, and he deserved it. "One, everything is ok. Two I'm your friend. And third, I'm sorry ok I didn't talk to you. Things were just hectic with Sandy and I didn't want there to be __anymore__ fights." Martin admitted. _

"_I know…so what is it that you need my help with?" Jason asked._

"_Ok I want to propose to Sandy and I need your help. See I came up with this idea for a scavenger hunt. Sandy goes on a little quest looking for clues and I thought you would want to be one of the people who give her one. So you guys can talk again, and maybe you would help me with the rest?" Martin informed._

_If Martin could see the look on Jason's face, he'd laugh. Jason's mouth dropped, he was in total shock. He just stood in his room l__ike a statue, that if someone w__ere to come in and rob him, he would just be standing there with his mouth hung open._

"_Did…did…did you say propose to her??? Cause I could have sworn I heard you say that." Jason stuttered. He was baffled, dumbfounded, he was just plain shocked. _

_Martin let out a tiny laugh at Jason response. "Yes I said propose, you heard me right." Martin confirmed._

"_But…but you hated each other. I mean yea I thought you were being nicer because she was raped, but I didn't think you fell for her. When did this happen." Jason retorted._

"_Umm __bout__ a month or two ago.__ So will you help me?" Martin asked again._

"_Yea of course I'll help you. What do you need me to do?" Jason wondered._

"_Well I've written all the clues down and stuff, all I need is the places to agree to work with me. I also need to get the park set up." Martin explained. _

"_That should be easy to get done. Tomorrow get up early and we can talk to these places and see what we can do…is there anything else." Jason asked._

_There was another thing, but he wasn't sure if Jason would go for it or not. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Martin asked, "Would you want to help me get Maggie in on this? And maybe even give Sandy one of her clues?" _

_Jason stood there for a minute, thinking about what he should do. It would be nice to see Sandy again and it would be nice to talk to Maggie again. "How could I not help? You're my friend and Sandy is too." Jason stated. _

"_Thanks Jason. It's kind of late so I'll let you go. Be up early tomorrow, we have a lot of things to do." Martin emphasized. _

"_See you then." Jason hung up the phone and went to bed. He would need his rest for tomorrow's events. _

"_Martin hung up as well, but didn't go to sleep. There was too much on his mind for him to be sleeping, well for now anyway. So many things would need to be done before Sandy woke up to her first clue. He was sure a lot of the places would agree to help him since he was always there, and they would probably think what he was doing would be romantic. Grabbing a piece of paper from the light brown oak drawer, Martin grabbed a note pad and began writing down the items that would be needed._

_List_

_Small table_

_Two chairs_

_Candles_

_Table cloth_

_Zinfandel's White wine_

_Pastries_

_Music_

_Lights_

_Flowers_

_Finally the list was finished, and he could get some shut eye before morning came. Walking into the bedroom, Martin could hear the faint breathing of the woman who lay in the bed fast asleep. Her hair sprawled over the pillow, her delicate hand resting on her stomach, slowly moving up and down with each breath she took. The light blue sheets hid her body from the cool breeze of __the night air. Martin climbed into bed slowly, quietly, and gently, not wanting to wake her from the peaceful sleep she was in. _

_Before letting his tiredness take over him, Martin stretched over to the alarm clock and set it for 7:00 am. Hopefully he would wake up before the alarm went off, but if not, he would pray that Sandy would be in a deep sleep when the alarm went off. Wrapping his arm around her, he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

_Around 6:30 Martin began to stir. Looking over at the clock to see it was early, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned the alarm off and gently got out of the bed not wanting to wake Sandy. Slowly creeping over to the bathroom, Martin grabbed a pair of jeans, jocks, boxers, and a shirt. _

_About 20 minutes later Martin was about ready to leave, but he still had one thing left to do before he could leave. Grabbing his keys, Martin took one last look at his sleeping beauty, angelically lying there in the bed, and left._

**AN: **Hey its bluebaby3296 and 7thHeaven704 and we just wanted to say sorry it took so long for this ch to be posted. This ch will be split into 2 parts. We hope u like this ch and send us some reviews…again sry for the delay….enjoy the ch…


	12. Chapter 12

_Martin left the apartment and went to meet Jason to get the scavenger hunt all set up. They were going to meet at the library because that was the first place in which Sandy had to go to. When Martin arrived, he saw Jason standing outside the library doors with his hands in his pockets._

"_Jason, long time no see."Martin joked. _

"_Yea man, it's been way too long." Jason replied as he and Martin shared a friendly guy hug. The two hadn't seen each other in such a long time._

_When they stepped out of the hug, Jason noticed that there was something different about Martin. Not a bad different, but a good different. __Sandy really made him a better man. Like they say; behind every man is a great woman. And Martin; he had found that woman. The woman that makes him shine. __What he saw was the happiness radiating from Martin. __**He looks so happy…so happy I think he's glowing. He must really be in love with her. Who would have thought that two enemies would someday fall in love, **__Jason thought to himself.__He hoped someday he could find the kind of love Martin had._

_The way Jason was looking at him made Martin feel weird. "Why are you looking at me like I have six heads?" Martin asked._

"_You just look different. You seem really happy. It's just so weird that you're proposing to a woman you used to despise. I'm happy for you; I'm just shocked is all._ _But it's good...I'm so happy for you both. I hope I can find someone like her. Not that I'm jealous; believe me. I'm 100 happy for you guys" Jason replied. He truly was happy for Martin, very happy, indeed. _

"_Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Have you talked to Maggie yet?"If he could get Maggie in on this and get her and Sandy talking again, not only would he have proposed to her, but in the process of doing so got the two best friends back together. He wanted to give her everything that he could. _

"_I talked to Mags and she said she'll do it. She's gonna meet us at the jewelry store."Jason responded._

"_Great. We better hurry up and make sure the scavenger hunt places will go along with this. Knowing Sandy, she'll probably be up in a few hours and I still need to get the park ready." Martin declared._

"_Well aren't you adorable."Jason playfully punched Martin in the shoulder and smiled. The two men walked into the library and went to the librarian's desk. The librarian was this lady with light brown hair, big brown eyes, and looked like she was in her mid 50's. She wore a white and pink sweater with a rose broach in the right hand corner. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her glasses hung around her neck on a white string. When they approached her, she was sitting down stamping in books that had been returned. _

_Looking up from her desk, she noticed the boys standing there looking at her like they were about to say something. "Can I help you? Do you need help finding any books?" She asked in a gentle voice. That's what everyone loved about the librarian; she was the nicest lady when treated with respect. But, anyone who dared get on her bad side felt her wrath. She was known to kick people out of the library for weeks. _

"_Yes you can. You see, I'm proposing to my girlfriend and I came up with the idea of having her go on a scavenger hunt, finding clues, and having them lead to the park. I was wondering if I could leave this clue here with you and have you give it to her when she gets here." Martin informed. He really hoped that she would say yes. _

_Hearing Martin's plan on proposing to Sandy made the librarian tear up. It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. In a way it made her think back to when her husband proposed. Though it was indeed different, the thought and sentiment of it being special was the same. "I'd be delighted to help. I just need to know what she looks like so I give it to the right person." She replied._

"_Thank you so much!"Martin exclaimed and took out his wallet and showed her a picture of what Sandy looked like. "This means a lot to me that you're helping." _

"_It's no problem. Besides, it's not every day you get to help a young man propose to the woman he loves. I think your idea is sweet. Good luck." She smiled and took the clue from him._

_Jason just smiled. He knew the librarian wouldn't say no._

_After handing her the clue, Martin and Jason left the library. Since the next clue was going to be given by Jason, the two went to the third place, which was the coffee shop. They arrived there five minutes later._

"_So you think Ace's will go along with it?"Jason wondered. Ace's was one of Sandy's favorite places. She was in there at least twice a week...and even that little was rare. She loved the old fashioned nature of it. They had the best coffee and the nicest staff you could ask for, giving tips on books, among other things, it was just so...chill, relaxed. Sandy didn't know how it wasn't more crowded all the time being such a nice place. But for the peacefulness of it, she was happy. She had brought Martin there a few times, though she liked going by herself. It was her resting place._

"_I hope so. I mean they know Sandy because she comes here a lot to read her favorite book and get a cappuccino." Martin answered. _

_The girl at the front counter looked to be about 18. She was wearing the Ace's uniform which was a white t-shirt, an apron, and a black hat with the café logo on it. Her hair was blonde, which she had up in a ponytail. _

"_Could I speak to the manager please?" Martin asked in a friendly voice. _

"_Sure." The young girl replied. Moments later she returned with her manager following right behind her. The manager was a woman with black hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about 30ish. _

"_What can I do for you two gentleman." _

"_Well my friend here is proposing to his girlfriend today and we were wondering if you would help." The two women just looked at each other with a confused expression. "He came up with this idea of having her go on a scavenger hunt and going to various places. He was hoping that you would give her one of the clues in her favorite book when she got here." Jason detailed. _

"_Awww! That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. I wish my boyfriend would do something like that." The young girl cooed. _

"_That is really sweet. I guess we can help. What does she look like" The manager asked._

_Martin showed them a picture and also handed them her favorite book with the clue inside. "Oh, I know her" the young girl smiled. "She's in here all the time. She's such a nice girl. She's so lucky she has you. I bet you guys look so cute together!" she grinned and the manager just looked at the young girl with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just excited for them." the young employee said and walked back to her post since a freshman girl was standing there waiting patiently to order. Martin and Jason both just smiled as the girl spoke so wonderfully about Sandy, and then turned to the manger once more. "Give her the book a few minutes after she's been here." Martin stated. The manager nodded and took the book and placed it behind the counter __**with the young girl who had been in the conversation just a few minute ago**__ with a note on top not to touch it __**unless they were giving it to Sandy.**_

"_Thanks again." With that, Martin and Jason left to go meet Maggie at the jewelry store._

_"Goin' well so far," Jason smiled. "And the thing with Maggie should be okay...wow...this is a lot easier than I thought." He smiled. Martin just looked at him and the two men went on to their next destination._

_Maggie was waiting for them to show up outside of the jewelry store. She was rather excited to see Martin because the last time she saw him was the day she found out about the rape. It was going to be nice seeing him again, especially getting to see Sandy. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, catch up on, and gossip about, but most of all; she just needed to see her. She needed to see for herself that her best friend was okay. All she needed to do was give her a long hug and just feel the pain she had felt. She missed the girl talks they used to have, the shopping trips, the late night coffee fixes, she even missed the little arguments they had about what shoes to buy and who the cute tank top really belonged to. __**Where are they? **__She thought. No sooner had she thought that, did she see Martin and Jason rounding the corner. _

"_MARTIN!!!!!!!"Maggie screamed as she practically tackled Martin. _

"_Someone missed you." Jason laughed. _

_It took a moment for Martin to process all of this. One minute he was rounding the corner, and the next he heard someone scream his name and tackle him. "I missed you to Maggie." Martin laughed. _

"_Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been? How's Sandy been? I can't believe you're proposing. This is amazing." Maggie rambled. _

"_Easy there. I'm fine and so is Sandy." Martin replied. _

_Jason was standing there trying not to double over in laughter. It was truly amusing to see Maggie tackle Martin and start talking a mile a minute. "You know, I like hugs too. I haven't seen you in a whole fifteen hours." he laughed._

"_"Sorry, Jason" she smiled and gave him a hug. I'm just excited, and I miss her so much. I can't wait to see her. I still can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you. When Jason called me and told me I nearly fell out of my chair. The thought of you two falling in love never crossed my mind. But I must say I'm not going to miss the bickering between the two of you. Well, you'll probably still bicker, but it won't be because you hate each other." Maggie said. "Well. Maybe sometimes." she giggled._

"_Amen to that." Jason chimed in, him standing there grinning at what Maggie had said, too._

_Martin just looked at the both of them and laughed. "We'd better hurry because this is the last place and I still have to get the park ready. And I have to get dressed. So Jason, you go to the park and get some stuff ready and when I get there you go to the cages. I have a feeling Sandy will be waking up soon." Martin said._

"_Ok…see you at the park." Jason replied and left. _

"_Let's get this done as quickly as possible."_

_Both Maggie and Martin entered the store and went straight to the girl behind the counter. _

"_Hello, how may I help you today?" The clerk asked._

"_I'm looking for something special to give my girlfriend. I'm proposing today and I want to give her something special." Martin answered. _

"_Oh how thoughtful. How are you proposing?" The clerk wondered._

"_I'm sending her on a scavenger hunt, finding clues, and meeting up with some old friends along the way. One of her clues is here actually and thought getting her something for being halfway done would be a nice surprise. I was also wondering if my friend would be allowed to stand in here with the gift and wait for her to arrive."Martin responded. _

"_Well if that wasn't the most romantic, thoughtful, and sweetest thing I've ever heard I don't know what is. I think I may have just the gift in mind." She took out a silver, heart shaped necklace on a silver chain, and handed it to Martin._

"_This is perfect. How much is it?" Martin asked._

"_The original price is $300, but for you, I'll make it $150."_

"_Really…thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Martin exclaimed. He couldn't believe all the luck he was having that day. It was if God was giving him a sign that this was meant to be. Either that or he was getting buttered up for the biggest let down ever. But he pushed that out of his mind fast. It was the perfect day, and that was that. Why put sour thoughts in where they didn't need to be?_

"_I don't normally do this, but for a man who is so much in love as you are, I'll make an exception." She rang it up and put it in a little blue box with a white ribbon. Martin smiled and paid._

_All that was left to do was to get dressed and go to the park, and set up the park, too. But that shouldn't take too long. Martin handed the box to Maggie and said, "I don't know how long you'll be here, but thank you for doing this. It means a lot."_ _He kissed her on the cheek. "And it was great seeing you again. I'll probably be seeing a lot more of you." He smiled._

"_You and Sandy are my best friends. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys. Now get out of here and go get ready." Maggie ordered with a smile. "And I will definitely see you soon."_

"_Yes ma'am."Martin replied with a smile and headed out the door. _

_He went to his car, got out his suit, and went to go change. When he was finished changing, Martin went to the park to find that Jason had just finished getting everything ready. _

"_Wow…everything looks great. Nice job Jason." _

"_No problem. You look good buddy; you're gonna knock her socks off." Jason teased. _

"_I'm so nervous. I've never been more nervous in my entire life. What if she says no" Martin admitted, __**finally, with hesitation as if him admitting his weaknesses would jinx everything and make his worst nightmare come true.**_

"_Don't worry man…she loves you and you love her. Everything will be just fine, you'll see. I talked to the violinist and they will be here in 20 minutes. All you've got to do now is sit and wait for the woman of your dreams to come. Remember, don't be fidgety, don't stutter, and for God's sake man, don't be so nervous." Jason demanded. __**I do feel bad that he's nervous, but it's just so funny to see him like this, **__Jason laughed to himself. _

"_How do you expect me to not be nervous? I'm going to propose to the woman I love. That's pretty nerve wracking." Martin stated. It wasn't just the proposing part that made him nervous; it was the waiting part as well. _

"_You'll be fine…I know you will. As soon as you see her all of your nervousness will go away. You'll be too wrapped up in her beauty to be nervous. Now I better go and get to the cages before she does, otherwise she won't be able to get her other clues and get to you. Good luck man." Jason comforted. With that, Jason was gone, leaving Martin to wait in the park for Sandy to arrive. _

_As Jason had said, 20 minutes later the violinist arrived and got set up right next to the gazebo. Martin was so anxious for her to arrive that he had the band play music in hopes that it would calm him down. Little did he know that Sandy was on her way to the park. Ten minutes later Sandy arrived at the park. Martin saw her coming and smiled. He hadn't planned on the music playing just yet, but it seemed to have worked out because it drew her to the spot where he was. Martin watched as the woman he loved walked closer to him with a smile on her face. _

"Well there you have it." Martin stated.

"But why, why did you do all of this. What's my second surprise?"Sandy begged to know.

"First" Martin got up from his seat, walked over to Sandy, and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

"I'd love to. But I thought you didn't like to dance." Sandy inquired.

"For you, I'll make an exception." Martin replied with a smile.

Sandy smiled as Martin took her hand with his and her to the gazebo. The day was going absolutely perfect for the both of them. Martin placed both hands on the small of her back and held her close. "I love you with all of my heart. You make me feel so alive, more alive than I ever felt. Being with you is the most amazing thing in the world. I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. You bring out the best in me. You're my world, the air I breathe, the wind beneath my wings. I can't imagine my life without you. Without you in my life I'd be a fish out of water. I wouldn't survive. Waking up every morning to see you lying there makes life worth living. Having you in my arms, seeing your smile, and hearing your laughter gives me a reason to live. There isn't any other person I can see myself with but you. You're the one I want to grow old with, have children with, and you're the one I want to die with. Sandy what I'm trying to say is," Martin removed his hands from her back, got down on one knee and said, "Sandy will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He took out a black velvet ring box and opened it up to reveal a gorgeous 2 karat diamond on a white gold band.

Tears filled Sandy's eyes as she listened to Martins heartfelt proposal. She couldn't believe that he was actually proposing to her. It felt like a dream, a dream she never wanted to wake up from. There was nothing she wanted more in this world than to be his wife. _I can't believe he did all this just to propose. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him, I really am. God I love him so much, _Sandy thought to herself.

The silence was killing him. He couldn't stand it. He needed to know. Did she want to marry him? Was she just shocked and tongue tied or was she debating on the fastest way out of the park. The suspense was maddening.

Sandy saw the look on Martin's face and decided it was time to put him at ease. "Yes Martin….yes I will marry you…I love you with all of my heart." Sandy cried.

Tears of joy fell from Martin's eyes as he placed the ring on Sandy's finger. Once the ring was on, Martin pulled Sandy into his arms, hugged her, picked her up, and spun her around. "You've just made me the happiest man in the entire world." Martin cooed. He was so happy, happier than he had ever been. That moment was the moment he had been waiting for all day. This was the happiest day of his life, well second best, the best day would be the day she became his wife. And after that, their anniversaries, and birth of their children would be joyous. Life, in general, was going to be great, knowing that she'd be by his side no matter what. And that; was what made today perfect. Because it wasn't only today that would be great after this, it would be the rest of their lives. Sure, he knew there'd be days they fought and times he made her cry, but deep inside, he knew that whatever the fight, they could make it better. Because love is the strongest emotion, and they definitely had been bitten by the love bug, shot by Cupid himself. So with that thought, he put his hands to his fiancé's beautiful, delicate face, and he kissed her. Kissed her with more passion than any other could. Kissed her with a million promises for the future and a million memories of the past inside. He pulled her close by the waist and kissed her again, pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers, getting lost in her eyes. And he smiled, making her smile back. Both speechless, they promised each other a lifetime of happiness with smiles and kisses that were only in the happily ever after.

**AN: Hey guys, its bluebaby and 7thHeaven704 here. Sorry we haven't updated in so long, but we've been busy and just haven't had the time to work on it. But we promise that we will try and update often. We're not promising updates every week, but we can promise that you won't have to wait a yr for the next one. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. And please do review. We love getting reviews. So hit our little friend the review and tell us what you think. Who knows, maybe if we get some reviews we'll update faster. Thanks again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know it's been a while since there's been an update, but I've just lost interest in it. This is going to be the last ch. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted more, but I haven't received any reviews for this story in a while. And have lost the inspiration for it. Me and the co writer haven't talked in forever so I'm just going to end it. Below is an epilogue of sorts. I hope you like it, if not, I'm sorry. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Martin and Sandy enjoyed their engagement just like every other couple. But they had their trials along the way. Sandy ended up getting pregnant, which thrilled Martin, but scared Sandy. She was afraid of a miscarriage. But she got over that. The main trial they had to overcome was when Adam had somehow gotten out of prison. Martin was beyond furious upon finding out that Adam was no longer in jail. He made sure that he or someone else was with Sandy at times. He knew Adam was sick and would do anything to get back at her. But somewhere along Martin's plan there was a flaw. Adam had found a way to get Sandy by herself. He kidnapped her. When he learned she was pregnant, he thought it was his. The only good thing about him thinking the baby was his was that he wouldn't injure her. Sandy knew this, which was why she didn't dispute him on it. The only thing she could do was pray that Martin would find her before anything happened. Of course she was scared, but she was more scared for the life that was inside her than the fear of being raped again. That was a fear but not as great as losing yet another child, especially one that was conceived out of love. Martin was devastated about the kidnapping, I mean who wouldn't be. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were going great for them. Everyone was worried. One month passed and Martin wasn't giving hope. He had to find her. He had to save her and his child.

For an entire month Adam has made Sandy's life a living hell. Constantly reminding her of that night. Telling her that all he dreamt about were her moans, her naked form, and the way she felt around him when he raped her. All he could think about was having her under him again. But now that she was pregnant he couldn't do what he wanted. So he settled for less. He would make her dress in revealing clothing, caress her, kiss her; anything he wanted. He even went as far as making her give him a hand job. But Sandy kept hope. She had. There were nights where he slapped her, but only her face. Somehow Sandy found the strength to fight back. Fed up with his antics, Sandy decided enough was enough. She wasn't gonna let him win. Adam of course didn't like this. He was going to slap her around a bit to put her in her place when she revealed the child wasn't his, but that is was Martins. That didn't fly well with Adam. He started cursing her up and down and calling her a slut. This time he was going to beat her to a pulp. But Sandy had a small weapon hidden and managed to hit him with it a couple of times. Once he was down she grabbed the cell phone that was upstairs and ran from the house. She called Martin but no answer, his cell died. She called Jason, who just happened to be with Martin. Martin was beyond relieved that she was ok. To their surprise Martin and Jason were near the area where she was at. They told her to head to the park, because that was the closest place for them to meet. The boys got there within minutes. And so did she. Once Martin saw Sandy running to him, his heart soared. Tears were in both their eyes. But Martins eyes were filled with horror when he saw Adam running up behind Sandy with a gun in his hand. There was an eerie silence before the sound of a gunshot filled the park. A minute later more shots were heard as the cops made it to the park and took Adam down. But before Adam died he said, "If I can't have her no one will…"

Martin suddenly felt like the world was caving in all around him. The ambulances quickly rushed Sandy to the hospital and got her into surgery. Outside in the waiting room, Martin, Jason, and Maggie wait patiently. Martin silently prayed to God that she would be ok and that the baby would be ok. He couldn't handle losing them. The pain he felt compared to the pain he felt when he lost his mother. His mother was his world and so were Sandy and this baby. There was no way he could live without them. 30 minutes later a doctor came out. Martin stood shakily as he prepared for the outcome. Sandy was fine and so was the baby. The bullet had just missed hitting anything life threatening. A joyous reunion soon follows. Sandy was finally back in Martin's arms and their baby was fine. They no longer had to worry about Adam. A few months later after she recovered, they married. And a few months after that, their daughter Saphira Marie Brewer was born. Martin and Sandy couldn't be happier. They had a beautiful healthy daughter and were deeply in love. Together they could face anything that came their way. Sandy was happy. She finally has her own fairytale ending. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
